The Darkness Inside
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Rae just wants to learn how to control this power she's had since she can remember. Master Fung and the monks are more than willing to help her but when the Heylin learn of her, will they convince her to join them or will they have to blackmail her heart without her even realising it? OCxJack OCxRai RaixKim OCxOC [Mainly a Jack-fic but there is more to it than that, I promise ;)]
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEY all my Xiaolin and Heylin buddies! How have you all been? Me? Well, I've been working my socks off with my graphics coursework because I suck and I quite clearly hate myself since I left everything to the week before I have to submit my work :D ... D,,,: Why did I do that?**

**Anyway, since I don't have the programming at home to continue working, I decided to write instead and came up with a new character and a currently simple story plan.**

**Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

My name is Rae Wood and ever since I could remember I've had these strange abilities that I've never really understood. My father didn't like it and pretended that I was another normal child with no extraordinary powers whatsoever. If I so much as utter a single word about it, he would send me a look of warning and swiftly change the subject.

I didn't like the powers that much either, to be honest, they caused me a lot of bother throughout my life so far. They even frightened me at one point, as they had become a little uncontrollable. It had taken a lot of concentration and focus to keep them in check – and believe me, when you don't know what it is you're trying to do exactly, it's difficult as hell!

Coming up to the age of nineteen and I was just beginning to understand what kind of power I possessed. I had sent a letter, describing my situation and expressing my request and need for help and assistance to a temple called the Xiaolin Temple.

I didn't know if they could really help me…but if they could…I wanted the chance to expand my grasp of this magic. I wanted to chance to experiment the limits. I wanted to learn what they were and why I, of all people, possessed them. I wanted answers and power over the power, so to speak. I just needed the guidance to help me achieve those goals.

And the Xiaolin Temple was my first and only lead! Fingers Crossed.

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loudly on my bedside table and as it continued its torture on my ears, I slowly sat up in bed groaning the whole way up to sitting. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw, when I took my hands away, that I had forgotten to remove my make up again last night as I had dark smudges on my hands. I sighed heavily and reached over to the alarm, flicking the off switch. I yawned.

"I hope you didn't hit that snooze button again, Rae!" my father's voice called up from the lower level of the house. He must have been in the kitchen eating his breakfast and reading the morning newspaper as usual. _The early bird gets the worm, _was one of his favourite mottos. It was not one of mine.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled and clumsily rose from the bed. I picked up a pile of crumpled clothes from the floor and walked towards the bathroom while calling down to him, "I'm up already!"

"Good, because those jobs aren't going to come looking for you now, are they?" his voice replied and I rolled my eyes as I could quite clearly imagine the smug face in which he said it. He knew full well that I was doing my best to find a job but everything available was taken and everything else required experience of some kind.

_If only I had tried harder at school_, I thought sadly staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. But I shook my head and decided to push those thoughts to the back of my mind. That was in the past, I couldn't do anything but move forward and keep trying – and keep trying, I shall!

I showered quickly and threw on the clothes I had scrambled from my bedroom floor. It consisted of black leggings that straightened out when I pulled them on, a plain black t-shirt (which _didn't_ straighten out when I pulled it over my head), a pair of black socks and a white hoodie with a red and black flowery design all over it (it wasn't all that crumpled thankfully, maybe the material was too heavy to crease in one night). I then re-applied my makeup, which was of black eyeliner inside the lid and black liquid eyeliner along the top eyelash line. Returning to my room, I swept up my green converse and laced them up on my feet. I suppose I was something of a goth but I wasn't hard-core or anything.

Bobbing down the stairs and in to the kitchen I passed my father who, like I said, was getting up to date with the latest news at the table.

I threw some bread in the toast and while waiting for my breakfast to cook, turned to my father, "Anything interesting happen?"

His eyes flicked up to my face over his reading glasses, which were perched on the end of his nose, and over his paper. His face scrunched up a little before straightening out again as he returned his gaze to the paper in hand and asked lazily, all the while ignoring my question, "Are you really going to wear those clothes today?"

I looked down at my attire and asked confused, "What's wrong with this outfit?"

"They don't exactly make you look sophisticated and ready to get in to the work place, love," he commented, turning a page.

I sighed heavily and frowned at him. A few moments of silence later and my toast popped up behind me alerting me that they were cooked and ready to eat. I turned and placed them on a plate that was already waiting on the side board. I then reached over to retrieve the knife and butter from the table beside my father and spread it all over my toast, right to the edges. Once done, I dropped the knife in to the washing up bowl and returned the butter to the fridge before it began to melt.

I ate my breakfast standing up, staring out of the kitchen window, watching the clouds go by. I watched some birds fly past and, as I had done since I was little, wondered what it was like up there and what we looked like all the way down here.

"Right," I turned to my father who had risen from the table and folded the newspaper under his arm. He reached down and picked up at his bag which held some papers and his work laptop. He came over and kissed my cheek, "I shall see you when I get home, Rae. Remember to do the washing up and clean the bedrooms."

"Yes, father," I agreed after I kissed his cheek goodbye in return.

He smiled, "Good girl," then he swiftly took his leave.

I waited until I heard the front door close loudly behind him. "ARRRGGGH!" I groaned loudly. Ugh! The frustration of trying so hard to look for a job and not finding one yet being spoken to as if I was sat lazing around all day, plus the frustration of being reminded of my chores even though I've been doing the same chores every day for the past – I don't know – twelve years, maybe? It was just so bloody annoying and unnecessary!

Ugh! I felt like I could just punch right through the wall!

That was when I saw them move in the corner of my eyes. I sucked in a breath and sent the anger away instantly. The emotion simply evaporated in to concern as I kept my gaze transfixed on the darkness that had most definitely moved just then.

"No," I spoke to it calmly and pointed a finger at the shadow, "Not today. Stay."

Just then there was a clang and I jumped just before realising that it was the postman delivering today's mail. I laughed a little at my own expanse, for being so easily frightened. But the smile did not remain as I noticed that the shape had moved again, but back to where it had been before the anger.

"Good," I said aloud as if it were a creature capable of understanding – maybe it was, I wasn't sure.

I retrieved the mail and skimmed through the letters all addressed to my father, as usual…except for one.

My eyes widened. Maybe it was a job offer or a letter of acceptance!_ You got the job!_ It would say! I ripped the envelope open eager to see if I could make my father proud at last and make him stop his constant nagging of the subject.

I was wrong, it wasn't a job offer but I was far from disappointed. It was a reply from the temple and they had invited me to join them and learn with them! I was ecstatic! I jumped up and down excitedly and quite literally hugged the letter close to my chest, creasing the paper.

"I should start packing!" I reminded myself out loud and quickly dashed upstairs to begin. _I really hope Dad doesn't change his mind about this_, I prayed inwardly as I reached my room and dragged the suitcase out from under my bed.

* * *

**Hazzard - **Apologies for any misspellings or grammatically incorrect...err...wordings? Yeah...well you know what I mean ;)

**Jack -** Oh, not you again! Why do you always have to drag me back to your house? Just when I think I'm free, you show up and kidnap me again! You keep on and I'll...I'll tell my mom!

**Hazzard - **You keep on and I'll cut your tongue out! :D

**Jack - **What! D:

**Hazzard - **Nah! I'm just kidding, I wouldn't do that! I love you too much, buddy! ^_^** *hugs***

**Jack -** o_e Please get off of me

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I went to a party last night and basically I feel like crap today x') Not gonna do that again :p I like to party but I'm usually the designated driver of the group and I think I prefer to remain in that role, to be honest. Hahahaha... TT~TT**

**Anyway~ Chapter 2 of the story is up! :)**

**Enjoy~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

"I just…I'm not sure," father grumbled, with a hand in his blonde hair while he frowned at my packed suitcase.

We were in the hall and he had returned home almost an hour ago, but we still hadn't changed location yet. The moment I heard the lock click and the door open I rushed to meet him and present the letter. I couldn't hide my excitement and I didn't want to either – maybe I could guilt trip him in to letting me go, as a last resort. Right now he wasn't too happy about it.

"But you said it was fine when I sent my letter to them," I whined reminding him.

He heaved a sigh and replied in an irritated tone, "I know but I didn't think…I didn't think they would reply so quickly…or at all, to be honest."

"But then isn't it better that they did?" I pointed out and explained my point eagerly, trying to persuade him to let me go there and learn from the temple masters, "Doesn't that show that they care for the students who practise there?"

"And what is it you are planning on practising?" he snapped at me angrily. He was beginning to lose his temper again.

I shouted back, "What do you think? I'm going there to learn how to control the pow-"

"Rae!" he barked interrupting me. He narrowed his eyes and hissed in a warning tone, "The only way you'll be able to go on in life is if you ignore those…_things_ and pretend that you don't possess any sort of hocus pocus and that you never did! Once you learn how to forget, it won't bother you anymore. It won't exist!"

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously and laughed spitefully, "Father, if you really think that ignoring the darkness is going to make it stop then you are far more idiotic than you usually are with this topic."

I saw the rage flash through his eyes and the way his jaw moved and tightened. I had hit a nerve and it scared me a little but I kept up the confidence in my facial expression and my stance. I was not going to back down. I wanted this far more than I had ever wanted anything in my life.

"Rae," he began in a strained but calm voice, as if he was battling with the anger boiling inside. It was apparently too much to contain as it boiled over and he shouted angrily, "I don't want you traveling all the way to this silly temple in order to gain control over something that I would rather you ignored whole-heartedly. Now I want you to take your suitcase, unpack all of your clothes and stay in your room for the rest of the night!"

He was in my face by the end of his sentence, nostrils flaring in rage. I glared at him desperately trying to remain brave but my eyes trembled, betraying me and the tears broke free. I grabbed for the suitcase and hulled it upstairs as quickly as I could and, once in my room, I slammed the door and kicked the suitcase over as the sobs erupted from my body.

I turned and punched the door in anger and the light bulb illuminating my room smashed and went out. I ignored it, I knew something would happen. It always did when I felt like this. The powers were harder to control when my emotions were wild, and the tears wouldn't stop.

I felt the shadows moving around me but not quite coming close enough to touch me. They kept their distance as they knew I didn't like them very much but they continued to dance behind me as I cried in to the wood of my bedroom door.

"Why doesn't he understand?" I wept punching the door again and I heard things falling behind me. I whispered through my tears, "I just want this to stop. I want control."

I turned and watched as they fell in to the ground shrinking from my views. Yet they continued to swirl and slither slowly around on my carpet.

My eyes swept over them, trying to pretend that they weren't there, and found my knocked over suitcase…and then an idea struck me! A surge of adrenalin bombarded my system and the shadows could feel it too as they simply couldn't keep in one place anymore. They rapidly jumped around the room keeping out of my way as I reached for my suitcase and decided that I was going to the temple, whether my father liked it or not!

I was nineteen years old and I'd be damned if I let that man force me to remain frightened of my powers my entire life! No! I was going to the Xiaolin Temple and he wasn't going to stop me!

* * *

The flight was uneasy and I couldn't stop fidgeting or even get to sleep when I attempted to. It wasn't because of the last-minute-booked, only-what's-left-available, uncomfortable seating that I had to endure. I could have coped with that. It was the guilt of leaving just a letter behind and just the leaving in general.

As the adrenalin subsided and the shadows reseeded out of sight, the guilt slowly crept in to my body and tugged at my heart strings. _How could you do that to him? How could you leave him all alone like that? Like she did._

I grumbled and buried my face in my hands, ashamed of my decision. But running on the fact that it was too late now, I was already in China and he may have already realised by now that I had run away. It was way too late to turn back now.

So I kept that in mind all the way through the airport and all the way on the taxi journey to the temple and all the way to temple gates.

I paid the driver and exited the cab. He drove off almost instantly but I couldn't enter just yet. I was frozen at the gates, captivated by the beauty of it. The gardens were neatly kept, the shrubs weren't wildly out of hand like they were at home and the flowers were all colourful and in full bloom. The architecture of the temple buildings was amazing too. All traditionally designed, like in paintings I had seen and images on television of old spiritual grounds.

The fact that it all looked just so perfect intensified the once dull fear of not feeling welcome, of feeling out of place. Another reason, why my legs were frozen at the gates.

The wind softly blew in from behind me as if to push me in and give me a hand to start. My black hair was pushed forward in to my eyes from the breeze, so I brought my hand up to brush it aside again and keep it in place.

Few silent moments passed until, "So, you going in or what?"

I jumped away from the voice beside me and when I looked…I found no one. I looked around and then down and found a green lizard looking up at me. I stared at it in disbelief.

"Did you…" I began but trailed off. That was ridiculous! As if a lizard could talk!

"Did I, what?" he asked and my eyes widened. After around three seconds of my mind trying to find the logic in the situation and failing, I screamed backing away. He held up his front claws in surrender and cried, "Hey! Hey! Hey! What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You…you can talk!" I cried pointing at him in somewhat fear and somewhat surprise.

"Yeah, I can," he nodded in agreement and then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Geez, at least the other monks didn't react like that."

"But how?" I asked confused, "You're just a lizard."

"Ah- Dragon, actually," he corrected me narrowing his eyes as if it annoyed him a little.

"Dragon?" I asked slowly, slowly coming to terms with talking to another species in plain english, "As in fire breathing?"

"Yeah, but don't ask for any tricks, the fire in my belly is a little lacking lately and it'll only result in you coughing up your lungs from the cloud of soot that I'd have just puffed in to the air," he shrugged as if it was normal but then added almost defensively, "But don't get the wrong idea! Anyone who gets on the wrong side of Dojo Kanojo Cho is most likely heading for an early grave as a spit roast."

That didn't calm the nerves one bit but he didn't seem all that keen on roasting me so I allowed myself to breathe a little easier.

"Are you scaring our guest, Dojo?" the dragon and I looked back to the gates and saw an elderly man approaching.

"Ah! Master Fung, right?" I asked a little nervously.

He smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes, young one, and would I be correct in assuming that you are the new student, Miss Word?"

"Call me Rae," I replied extending my hand to shake his. He accepted the handshake and then went on to bow as well. I looked between the master and Dojo and decided to awkwardly bow as well, in fear of being rude otherwise.

"I hope that Dojo didn't frighten you," Master Fung said and then narrowed his eyes at the little dragon as he added, "Or annoy you in anyway."

"Oh no, I was just a little…surprised," I explained, my eyes flickering between them, "Lizards don't talk from where I come from and there aren't any dragons either. Are you really a dragon?"

Dojo threw me an unimpressed look. I shrugged, "Sorry, it's just, well, aren't dragons a little…bigger?"

"Excuse me?" and all of a sudden the little shrimp of a lizard was more than ten feet tall and staring down at me with his big yellow eyes, "Do I look small to you?"

My voice caught in my throat and the fear paralysed me once again. There really was a dragon staring me down right now in this moment. How would father react if he knew? I dread to think.

"Dojo, she was merely asking a question," Master Fung commented, looking up at the dragon, seeming almost bored. Not even moved in the slightest. So this was normal for them, huh?

The dragon shrank back down again and smiled triumphantly, "Yeah, but the look on her face was priceless!"

Master Fung shook his head as if tired of the dragon's antic and then turned back to me smiling again, "If you would like to follow me, I shall show you to your dorm and your sleeping quarters. I hope you don't mind sharing, Rae, you are not the only young student at the temple."

* * *

**Hazzard - **Introducing Dojo and Master Fung! :D Next chapter Rae meets the other monks she'll be learning with :)

**Jack -**Am I in this story or not? -_-

**Hazzard** - Of course you are :D How could I write a Xiaolin Showdown fanfic without Jack Spicer in it? :) It would be boring other wise ;)

**Jack** - True, true.**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ :) I'm gonna write as much as I can until I get bored again and start having to force myself to keep writing x'D ahaha!**

**Anyway~ Enjoy~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 3 ~***

"I shall leave you to get settled in. Dinner is at seven in the main hall that I briefly showed you earlier," Master Fung told me. I nodded in acknowledgement, as he added, "I will not ask you to help with the preparation of dinner since you have only just arrived, but you will be required to assist in the future."

"Okay," I agreed, dropping my suitcase in the middle of the little space I had. It could hardly be referred to as a room…or even a bloody bed, to be honest. But I decided to keep that to myself. They were going to help me after all. I looked around and then back at Master Fung and Dojo who was resting around the Master's shoulders, "Thank you."

"No worries, kid," Dojo replied as Master Fung bowed and they exited.

I looked at my sleeping space again and sighed. _Well, here I am._

Then my curiosity got the best of me and I peered around the thin paper wall that separated my space from the other four monks that slept here.

The sleeping space next to mine was relatively empty. There was the same mat and blanket and just a small little photographs in a frame. I walked over and picked it up, taking a closer look. There was a little kid with a big round head smiling at the camera, next to him was a much taller, broader boy with blonde hair wearing a cowboy's hat, also smiling. On the other side of the little boy was a girl with long black hair tied up in pigtails, she had her hands on her hips and had her eyes narrowed at the next boy over but she was also smiling as well. The boy who she was half-heartedly glaring at was laughing so much his eyes were shut when the photo was taken. He was slim with brown hair and tanned too. Master Fung was also in the picture just to the right of the group, with Dojo smiling at his feet with his arms crossed.

_They must be the other monks,_ I decided and placed the photograph back where it had rested.

I then travelled on to the next section of the room and found a very different scene. There was a coiled up lasso in the corner and bull horns hung on the wall directly above the sleeping mat. _Ah, the Cowboy._ The next space was probably a little too packed with things that the person probably didn't need. I mean there was a surf board propped up against the wall, for goodness sake! When are you going to use a surf board in a meditation temple? I wasn't sure whose space it was but when I moved on to the next space I realised that it must have been one of the other two boys because this last section was definitely the girl's room. There was a rack of clothes against the wall and some make up lying around next to a little mirror. There were also a few technical gadgets here and there.

_Hm…they're all very…diverse_; I realised and jumped when I heard the door open.

"Oh," and there they were. All stood there looking at me for a moment while I stared back wondering what to do.

The little one was at the back of the group desperately trying to jump high enough to see over the other's heads, "What is it? Why are we not going in? What's going up?"

"I think you meant to say 'What's going _on_?' Omi, and I do believe this is the new student," the cowboy smiled and extended his hand out to me. I accepted it and smiled back shyly, "Howdy, I'm Clay."

"Rae," I replied.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko!" the black-haired girl greeted me happily and she shook my hand as well. I nodded still smiling and then turned to the next person.

He didn't offer to shake my hand but he smiled and nodded his head at me, "Yo, Raimundo."

"Hello," I looked down at the little monk who had walked up in front of me now. He was holding his hands together in front of him and he bowed to me respectfully and so, for the second time today, I bowed awkwardly back, "My name's Omi. You're not a dragon are you?"

"Omi!" Kimiko sounded annoyed at the question.

The little guy held up his hands and replied, "What? There are only four elements; she can't be another dragon…can she?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and Clay stepped in, "I think what Omi's trying to say is – why are you joining the temple, Rae?"

"Oh, well, um," suddenly growing a little nervous I found it difficult to voice as they all seemed rather kind and I really didn't want to scare them away. I swallowed to clear my throat and replied, "I can do things…that other people can't."

"Like telekinesis?" Raimundo asked leaning against a wall with one eyebrow arched in disbelief.

I gulped and then shook my head, "No, not quite."

"Well, we can do things that other people can't, y'know," Kimiko told me as she hopped over to Raimundo and jabbed him in the ribs roughly with her elbow.

"Ow!" he complained. She smirked.

"Really?" I asked, "What can you do?"

"Being the dragon of water," Omi began and he was quite clearly proud of what he was saying, "I have the power to manipulate and control water."

"Oh, cool!" I cried in awe. He smiled his eyes shining with pride.

"Don't feed the kid's ego," Raimundo sighed and added, "Have you seen the size of his head already?"

"Besides we haven't fully learnt how to control our elements yet anyway," Kimiko added shrugging.

"What element are you?" I asked.

"I'm the dragon of fire," she told me and then pointed to the other's too, "Clay's the dragon of earth and Rai's the dragon off wind. Are you a dragon too?"

"No, or at least I don't think so," I replied truthfully. I wasn't really sure anymore. I then went on to explain, "But I have a sort of control over – and when I say this I mean like minor control – over shadows. Something like that any, as far as I can tell."

They all stared at me for the moment trying to decipher what I meant. At a loss for ways to explain I could only think of a demonstration. I looked around and my eyes rested on Clay's big shadow cast across the wall. I lifted my hand towards it and the others watched as it began to recede from the wall and begin crawling across the floor stretching from its caster, being Clay, and travelling towards my energy that was pulling it towards me. But before I let it touch me I snapped the connection and the shadow pinged back in to place where it had been on the wall.

"Oh…" was all that was said from Omi or anyone for a few moments. I stood there bashfully.

But just when I thought I had scared them off, I heard Raimundo say, "Cool."

I looked up at him in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, pushing off of the wall, "I've never seen someone do that before. Not without the help of Shen Gong Wu anyway."

"Shen Gong what?" I asked confused again.

"Shen Gong Wu!" Omi exclaimed, "They are mystical objects created by Grand Master Dashi more than a thousand years ago in the fight against evil!"

"Okay?" I said in response.

"Hey, we can talk over dinner if you like," Kimiko suggested, "Wanna head over there together?"

"Err, yeah, sure!" I replied smiling happily.

* * *

**Jack - **I still wasn't in this chapter

**Hazzard -** No, I said the monks were being introduced in this chapter.

**Jack -** Well then, when do I appear? :(

**Hazzard - **Maybe...next chapter? ;D

**Jack - **Really? :D

**Hazzard - **No ^_^

**Jack - **What? Why not? :(

**Hazzard - **Nah, I'm kidding, you probably will appear...at some point...soon'ish...maybe...

**Jack -** I hate you -_-

**Hazzard - **Love ya too ;D

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet another chapter written on the day I don't particularly feel great. I will be going to sleep after this because I am very tired. Maybe I'll even get a review for this chapter ;D Nah, I still don't mind if there are no reviews at the moment. It's cool...*cries in corner***

**Anyway~ Hopefully soon :)**

**Enjoy~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 4 ~***

I was so exhausted that as soon as my head touched the top of my sleeping mat, I fell into deep sleep instantly. As I lay in bed dreaming about the day's events, I thought about my dad and how angry he had been, I thought about the shadows chasing me and jumping about wildly, I thought about the uncomfortable plane ride and then I thought about Master Fung, Dojo and the monks. They all seemed really nice and kind and I was so happy that they made me feel welcomed, I'm sure I must have been smiling in my sleep.

But sleep was cut short however as an alarm sounded and the monks and I were startled awake. Unaccustomed to this I was really confused as to what was happening. All I could do was watch as Omi, Kimiko and Clay ran out of the room followed by Raimundo who stopped at the foot of the bed and held out his hand to help me get up.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Someone's trying to break in to the vault," he explained, pulling me to my feet and then running out after the others. I ran after him, as quickly as I could. I didn't want to fall behind and get lost. I hadn't been shown the vault yet as Master Fung had said I would see it tomorrow for my first lesson with them.

"The vault? Where you keep those things?" I asked remembering bits and pieces of the conversation over dinner earlier.

"The Shen Gong Wu, yeah," he replied.

We all turned a corner and entered a big circular building. There were stairs descending and spiralling in to the floor around a big cauldron in the middle that didn't look like it was being used at the moment. Just when I was about to inquire if the Shen Gong Wu were kept down the stairs a figure flew out of the hole in the floor and cackled wickedly.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cried, "No time, long see!"

"Omi, it's long time, no see," Raimundo groaned and grumbled, "I swear I've already told you that one before!"

Omi ignored Raimundo's correction and irritation with his mistake and pointed up at the boy in the air, "Return the Shen Gong Wu at once, Jack!"

I looked up at the boy in the air. He was wearing a thick black trench coat and swirly red and yellow goggles over his bright red hair. He had black eyeliner under his eyes, so definitely a goth and much more so than me, it seemed. He was also wearing an odd backpack that was the mechanism to which helped him fly. Like two mini helicopter blades either side him just above his head.

"Oh sure, sorry, chrome-dome. I'll just put these back, shall I?" he smirked.

"Oh, really?" Omi asked believing him. It was kinda cute that he was so gullible but at the same time, I felt sorry for him.

This Jack Spicer guy barked out a laugh, "Omi, I'm evil! What evil genius would just say 'Oh, okay. Here's your stuff back'? See this is why you're on the side you're on, because if you were on the Heylin side you'd be worse than me! Hahaha…wait, that came out wrong."

"Shouldn't you be pandering after some evil old hag somewhere?" Kimiko shouted up at him.

"Who? Wuya?" Jack asked, "You do realise that I haven't seen that old cow in weeks, right?"

"Who are you calling an old cow?" a ghostly figure drifted through the wall and joined the confrontation.

"Wuya! What are you doing here?" Omi asked, "And you Jack! Why are you both here?"

"We're not together!" Jack exclaimed as if the idea disgusted him.

Wuya rolled her eyes, "Definitely not in the way you're thinking, Jack, you should be so lucky. No, I'm here running an errand of my own actually."

"And what's that?" Raimundo asked challengingly.

The ghostly woman's big round eyes swept over many faces in the room before falling on me. She flew straight toward me and stopped just a mere few centimetres from my face.

"So it is true," she mumbled smiling.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen your face before," Jack said finally noticing me, "Are you their new pet or something? You know they've taken people under their wing before but then they seem to leave. Not sure why, but you'll find out, won't you, newbie?"

"What?" I asked a little discomforted by what he said.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"Well, there was Jermaine, and Vlad and…" Jack trailed off.

"Jermaine found somewhere else to go and Vlad was always your puppet that you used to infiltrate us, Spicer!" Raimundo snapped back at the pale boy in the air, "You're just twisting the truth!"

Jack shrugged and looked at me, "Believe what you want to, honey, just be careful with what they tell you."

There was a moment where I just stared up at him in confusion while he stared down at me smirking until I decided to reply, "And why I should I believe anything you say, Spicer?"

He shrugged again and replied, "Like I said, believe what you want. You'll be the one who suffers in the end, newbie!"

"What's with all of this smart talking, Jack?" Clay asked suspiciously, "Your usual is just a whole lotta whining and crying about evil genius and Shen Gong Wu!"

"I have the Shen Gong Wu," Jack snapped back at the cowboy holding one of the pieces up to emphasise the point, "Well, most of them anyway!"

"Enough!" Omi shouted and jumped in to the air, "WATER!"

"Third arm sash!" Jack shouted and as Omi flew towards the boy, encased in a torrent of water. A blue sash with three claws on the end shot out, grabbed the little kid's leg and threw him across the room. He went crashing in to the wall and Jack just laughed.

"FIRE!" Kimiko screamed jumping in to action.

"EARTH!" Clay growled stepping up to help as well.

Jack just smirked and cried out, "Golden tiger claws!" I watched stunned as he quite literally ripped a hole in to thin air and jumped through just in time, causing Kimiko and Clay to collide with each other and knocked the other down. Jack had instantly reappeared jumping out of another crack in space and time just above them.

He smirked at Raimundo challengingly and Rai took the bait and charged, "WIND!"

Jack's grin widened showing his teeth and he held up yet another Shen Gong Wu, "Shroud of Shadow."

Spicer disappeared again but this time not through a hole in space, instead he disappeared under a cloak of invisibility it seemed. Raimundo used his element to slow his speed so that he didn't crash in to the wall and then just stopped and looked around.

"Um, Rai-" I began but he held his hand up silencing me. I had never seen the Shen Gong Wu, let alone seen them in action and this was a lot to take in. I could see now why they were so important.

Our eyes darted around the hall searching for anything that might give away the boy's position. Wuya was laughing and her laugh echoed around the hall eerily. Just when I thought maybe Jack had slipped away, Raimundo was flung in to the air backwards and smashed against the wall. He slid down as well.

Jack emerged from under his cover and laughed triumphantly.

"Oh, Jack, what a magnificent show of improvement," Wuya complimented floating over to him, "You've demonstrated skills and knowledge I never imagined you ever possessing."

"Hey! I told you," he said and pointed to himself to make it clear, "Evil genius here!"

I didn't know what to do. The others were currently knocked down and I was just standing there watching the bad guys have a chat about how good or bad a fighter this Jack Spicer was.

"What do you want with the Wu?" I asked. It was the first thing that came to mind. The pair of them turned to me as if just remembering that I was even there.

"You have witnessed just three of the Shen Gong Wu's powers," Wuya began and asked, "Can't you just imagine what all of them are capable of? What do you think we could achieve with all that power?"

I thought about for only a second before replying, "Almost anything."

Wuya smiled wickedly and came closer, "If you wanted the world, the Wu would provide it if you knew how to use them. If you wanted respect, the Wu could make that happen too. If you wanted control, the Wu can help with that as well."

"Control?" I repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Anything you ever wanted is in reach with the Shen Gong Wu," she continued and flew towards Jack again, "The only thing that will hold you back from getting what you want, are the monks' silly views on what is right and wrong. We're all allowed to be a little bit selfish sometimes, aren't we? Don't we all deserve to be a little bit spoiled? To treat ourselves every now and then?"

"I don't understand," I said trying to make sense of what she meant.

She just laughed under her breath and replied, "I think you do," she then turned to Jack, "Let's go, Jack, we have much to discuss."

"Really? You wanna work with me again? Because I'm not particularly happy about working with you, to be quite honest, Wuya," he grumbled.

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Wuya purred and then hissed, "Just open a damn portable back to the lab! We're losing daylight!"

"It's night time," he countered.

"Don't make me regret this alliance before it's even started, Jack!" she warned him.

"Okay! Okay!" he used the Golden tiger claws to open another rift in space and turned back to me before disappearing, "Catch later, newbie!"

With that they were gone and I was left standing there in the doorway of the temple's vault while my fellow students were knocked out around me. It slowly sank in that I had done nothing…nothing at all…

* * *

**Hazzard - **Apologies for any spelling mistakes (I accidently called Vlad Hans at first...how? x'D)

**Jack - **Yay! I appeared! :D

**Hazzard - **And? ;)

**Jack -** And I was totally bad-ass! :D That was freaking awesome!

**Hazzard - **You're welcome!

**Jack -** I never said thank you :p

**Hazzard - **You just did ^_^ Woo!

**Jack - **You are so annoying, Hazzard -_-

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to HikariChild for the first review of the fanfic. It was very kind and helpful and made me think a little more into the story.**

**I'm currently unsure as to how I can explain the timeframe in which this story unfolds so I'll just explain in this author's note. T****he time zone that the story is set in, is loosely based after the last episode of Xiaolin Showdown with a few minor details changed here and ****there. The story does not contain or have anything to do with Chronicles as there is no Ping Pong, etc. :) Just the original series ^_^ So in this story, Raimundo is the leader of the group being the Shoku warrior, etc. but unlike the ending Wuya isn't in physical form at the moment (see, minor details).**

**Enjoy~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 5 ~***

"I'm really sorry, guys, I just didn't know what to do," I apologised for the thousandth time.

Kimiko smiled sympathetically and put her hand on my arm reassuringly while we waited for Clay and Omi to return from checking the vault. "Hey, don't worry about it, Rae," she said.

"Yeah, no worries," Raimundo added. He was looking rather annoyed as he leaned against the wall again, not making eye contact. He then went on to say, "So what, you just stood there and let the bad guys get away with most of the Wu, if not all of it? At least we're all okay, right?"

"Rai, she didn't mean to!" Kimiko defended me, "She didn't know what she was doing!"

Raimundo looked at her and they glared at each other for a few moments. Raimundo then sighed and pushed off of the wall, "She didn't have to just stand there though. She could have at least thrown a punch. It was Spicer, after all."

"And look what he did to _us_?" Kimiko pointed out and then stopped to think about it, "How _did_ he do that to us?"

"I have no idea," Raimundo shrugged, "But he was quicker than usual this time and his moves seemed much more calculated."

"Hardly anything left, buds," Clay announced reaching the top of the stairs with Omi behind him looking a little upset, "It's emptier than a poor man's stomach!"

"Anything at all?" Kimiko asked the cowboy.

He and Omi held up just four Shen Gong Wu.

"Right," Raimundo sighed, "So we have the Changing Chopsticks, the Denshi Bunny, the Eye of Dashi and the Mind Reader Conch…" he groaned and said sarcastically, "Brilliant. Absolutely flipping brilliant!"

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, "What can these Shen Gong Wu do?"

"Hardly anything in comparison to the Wu that Jack now has. Do you see what's wrong now, Rae? Do you see why you should have done something? At least something!" Raimundo snapped at me.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko shouted in an appalled tone but Raimundo was already stomping away too angry with me to stay and work out a solution to the problem at hand. Kimiko sighed heavily and then turned back to me, "Don't worry about Rai, Rae," she told me and said, "He'll come around. He's probably just a little shocked about Spicer beating us up."

"I think we all are, Kim," Clay agreed.

"I'm sorry," I repeated myself, lowering my eyes in shame.

Omi took my hand in his and said gently, "Don't be down-hearted, Rae, even someone as brilliant as I can make mistakes sometimes."

I lifted my eyes to his face and saw that he was actually completely serious and it occurred to me that what Raimundo had said about the kid's ego must have been true. In the end the comment had made me smile, it was a little funny after all.

When he saw the corners of my mouth lift, he smiled too.

"How about we teach you how to use these Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked smiling kindly.

I nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_*Third Person Point of View*_

Wuya circled the lab impatiently, waiting for Jack to wake up.

They had returned to his house and before she could start any kind of discussion, he had left the underground laboratory and went straight to his room. When she drifted through the house to find him again, she found that he was sound asleep…and snoring quite audibly too.

So now all she could do was float around, bored, like she had done for the past five hours.

"How much sleep does that selfish boy need anyway?" she snapped to no one in particular. She growled aggressively and punched the air with her ghostly hands, "If I had a physical form right now, that boy would have a fire-ball with his name on it! Doesn't he realise he has a guest to entertain? Urgh!"

"Wuya," the ghost lady would have jumped if she had had a body and turned to the big screen of the monitor which had turned on by itself. She saw Chase Young staring back at her.

"Ah, Chase!" she began holding her ghostly hands together; "You surprised me."

"You should have expected a call," he told her as if bored and then reminded her narrowing his eyes, "You were meant to report back to me, weren't you?"

"Oh, yes," she stuttered nervously, "I guess I got distracted by-"

"By Spicer, I know," Chase interrupted her, "I had one of my cats there spying as well as you."

"Oh, don't you trust me?" Wuya asked pretending to be offended.

"Not in the slightest," Chase replied almost instantly and Wuya's face fell. He continued, "I don't blame you for your lateness. I too was…intrigued by Spicer's show of…improvement, as you said at the scene. It was unlike him. It was better than him. Much better."

"So much better," Wuya agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

"I _am_ here, you know," Chase's eyes flickered to the side and Wuya turned to see Jack walking down the steps in to the basement, still in his pyjamas.

"Do you realise how long I have waited for you to wake up?" Wuya screamed in to the boy's face as he yawned, "So selfish!"

"Wasn't it you who was telling the newbie that it's okay to be a little selfish every now and then?" Jack reminded the ghostly woman.

She made to reply but Chase cut in, "Which brings me to the reason I called, Wuya. The girl."

"Ah, yes," Wuya replied, "I believe you were right. It must be her! They have the same eyes and the same aura! It's a near enough match for the prophecy – 'Like siblings but not so, In life their powers flow. The day and night. The start of the fight, between good and –"

"I know the prophecy, Wuya," Chase interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked as if bored.

"That is currently none of your concern, Spicer," Chase replied just as bored and then added, lifting a corner of his mouth in to a half-smile, "But I would like to compliment you on your recent mission in retrieving the Shen Gong Wu. It was…impressive for someone of your standards."

Jack perked up, eyes shining from the praise of his idol, "Thank you…I think."

"I will be in touch," he said to Wuya before signing off. The screen went blank.

"So Jack, what is your next plan of action?" Wuya asked interestedly.

But Jack was still smiling up at the screen, "He was impressed…by me!"

Wuya rolled her eyes at the annoying boy.

* * *

**Jack - **Chase thought I was cool O_O

**Chase -** No, Hazzard just made you seem a lot more impressive than you really are in the last chapter -_u

**Jack - **Oh Chase! What are you doing here?

**Chase -** You remember how Hazzard kidnapped a couple of us last story? Yeah, she did it again.

**Jack** - Oh, I thought it was only me this time :o

**Wuya** - No...not quite...

**Jack** - ***explodes in to laughter*** You're stuck in the fish bowl again! x'D Ahahaha!

**Wuya - *Grumble Grumble*** -_-

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Men Days of Future Past is a good film :) I watched it Thursday with George, my boyfriend, and again today (Sunday) because my little brother wanted to watch it with my Dad because he was visiting today - and I always hang out with them because he's my dad too :') It's soooo gooooood and Jennifer Lawrence is like Hnnnnng! And Hugh Jackman - ASDFGHJKKL! HNNnNnNNnNNNNNNnnnG! *dies from overload of gorgeous people***

**ANYWAY~~~~~~!**

**That is the personal update done now here is chapter 6 ^_^ :)**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 6 ~***

We had decided to wait for the next night to attack and regain the Wu we had lost yesterday on my first night at the temple. Kimiko, Clay and Omi had spent most of the day teaching me how to use the Shen Gong Wu that we still had, only for Raimundo to re-join us later on, when it was time to act, and decide that I was going to be the one left without a weapon _in case I lost it to the other side for doing nothing with it – for just standing there_. Instead of making unheard promises that I wouldn't just stand there this time, I just remained silent and followed as everyone climbed on to Dojo's back and we flew off.

When Jack's place appeared in the distant we began to drop out of the sky and landed about a mile off just to be sure that they didn't know we were coming.

"Okay," Raimundo began jumping down from Dojo's back. We all followed and Dojo shrank back down to the size of a snake, "We go in, we kick butt, we grab the Shen Gong Wu, we go home. Got it?" Everyone nodded. His eyes then trailed back to me, "Got it?"

I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything and just nodded to confirm.

He stared a second longer as if to make sure then glanced at the others and turned, "Let's go!"

We made it there quickly and quietly and arrived at the edge of the Spicer grounds. Jack must have been from a rather well-off – if not, rich – background because the property was massive.

The other monks leapt over with ease while I just stared up at the nine foot high wall in front of me struggling to come up with a way to get over. I wasn't all that athletic yet, I guess. I just knew that if I tried to simply jump like the others, I'd just end up colliding with the bricks, possibly causing myself pain if I used too much force.

Just as I was beginning to wonder if I should call them back to help me a rope flung over and circled around me. I looked down and realised it was lasso and whoosh! I had to bite my tongue again from screaming in surprise. I was pulled up and over the wall and began falling. Thankfully I was caught.

"Thanks, Clay," I smiled at him as he put me down.

"No problem, partner," he replied untangling me from the rope and hooking it back up to his belt.

"Come on!" Raimundo snapped quietly and ran off. We followed.

Quietly we made it to the house even though there were robots scouting the area everywhere. _Wow, that's some top security_, I thought,_ are we even going to get in?_ But just as the thought crossed my mind I watched as one robot bumped in to another and they began shooting each other. I frowned, now those were glitchy models.

A second floor window was open and like with the wall, Raimundo jumped up and through. This time though the others stayed outside with me. Maybe it was too high for everyone else – I mean, Raimundo was the dragon of Wind, right?

"This way," Kimiko whispered almost soundlessly.

We followed her lead now, round to the back of the house. We came to a back garden porch and we stayed low and hidden in the shrubbery. As the seconds passed all we could hear was the low hum of the robot's engines and a few crickets here and there.

Just then a light went on and the back door of the house swung open and Raimundo motioned for us to come. We glanced around at the two robots currently with us, to make sure they were facing away. They turned and we ran swiftly and silently to the door. We entered the house and Raimundo shut the door again.

_Oh my god, we're in!_ I thought as my heart beat was racing. This was all very exciting but it felt kind of wrong at the same time. Weren't we kind of doing the same thing that he had done to us? Breaking and entering? Stealing? I mean Jack had committed the crimes first, I guess, but does that really justify it? I wasn't sure but we had come this far it would be silly for me to voice my doubts now.

"What now?" I asked. Well, I _had_ never been here before so how was I supposed to know?

Raimundo just looked at me without answering and then he turned and walked away. The other's followed and so did I, rolling my eyes at the same time.

We came to a door in the hallway of the huge yet silent house. It was dark and it felt empty and hollow. Was there even anyone here?

Raimundo wrapped his hand around the door handle and turned to the rest of us, "Ready?"

The others held their Wu tighter and got ready to move. I decided to bend my knees slightly in a ready stance but I had no experience or Shen Gong Wu, so to be honest, not a fair fight on my part. Still I tried to at least look ready.

"One…two…" Raimundo turned and then threw the door open and charged inside, "THREE!"

My racing heart rang loudly in my ears causing me to miss the last count so I was slower to react. I watched the others fly in to the door and go descending down in to a basement cellar, where some light was emanating from. I heard a squeal and a few shouts some muffled others clearer.

"Third arm sash!" that was clearly Jack.

"Eye of Dashi!" I heard Omi cry out.

"Mind reader conch!" Raimundo's shout echoed up the stairs to my ears.

_I better get down there and help out if I want to convince Raimundo that I'm not as worthless as he seems to think I am,_ I warned myself and forced my feet to coöperate with my body.

The scene that I ran in to was of Jack getting punched round the face by Raimundo who had seemingly dodged a punch from the third arm sash. Clay and Kimiko were whizzing around the room looking for the Shen Gong Wu. It looked like they had found some too. Omi was zapping some robots that were circling the area and shooting recklessly. Jack's robot's weren't that amazing when you thought about it. Maybe I'll suggest that he send them back to their supplier sometime in the future.

I decided the most I could do was help Clay and Kimiko.

"What about this cabinet?" I asked and tried to open it. Kimiko rushed over, I told her, "It's locked."

"Move over!" she said and raised her hand in the air, "Changing chopsticks!"

She jumped and then began to shrink. As she sprang through the air she shrank to the size of a fly and landed on to the lock of the cabinet. She then moved inside of the key hole and seconds later there was a click and the door swung open. I was right, it was full of Shen Gong Wu.

As Kimiko exited the lock and used the Wu to resize herself again, I grabbed as many Shen Gong Wu as I could. When I couldn't carry anymore I turned and ran out of the basement. I thought about my next move. I couldn't go back to where Dojo was waiting because that was over a wall that I couldn't jump nor climb.

I put the Wu on the floor for now; some of them were rather heavy. _A bag would be useful, round about now,_ I thought. _A bag! I'll look for a bag! He should have one round here somewhere!_

I ran in to the first room I came to and flicked the switch. It was a living room area. There were twin couches either side of a dusty coffee table in front of an old, out-dated dusty television. The curtains were all drawn and dull, the colour faded from the sun. There were bookcases lining the walls filled with encyclopaedias and journals and biographies and old novels - all dusty. There were even cobwebs woven here and there. I couldn't see anything new on the shelves but then I wasn't really looking properly. All I could gather as my eyes swept the room, trying to find some sort of carrier bag, was the amount of dust present. It was like the room hadn't been used in weeks. Like it was filled, decorated and then sectioned off never to be lived in.

Pushing away the many questions that rose up in my mind, I walked around picking things up and looking around others continuing my search of a bag. My hands began to feel dirty as the dust clung to the moisture in my skin and made my fingers feel dry and disgusting. I brushed my hands on my jumper as I turned to walk out and saw a big A1 size framed picture on the wall.

There was a woman sat on a chair with a man standing by her side and a little boy in her lap. There was no doubt – it was his house after all – that the little boy was of course Jack. This meant that the woman was most likely his mother and the man was most likely his father.

The lady had long curly blonde hair that she had held up in a messy looking pony-tail but that didn't make her look any less of the person she appeared to be in the picture. She had one of those faces, you see, one of those smiles that looked perfect with whatever they wore or however they styled their hair. She looked happy too, genuinely happy. She was wearing a white shirt that was tucked neatly in to a pencil skirt, but the sleeves were unbuttoned as if to give off that classy but free-spirited feel.

The man behind her was all suited up smartly and he had his hand on his wife's shoulder. He was smiling too but his face was sterner, the lines harder and more defined, showing the years of stress and hard work woven in to his features. That didn't mean that he wasn't genuinely happy too, it just looked like he also had other things on his mind as well. He had short red, ginger hair and a ginger brush of a moustache over his top lip.

Then there was little Jack, looking the age of about six or seven smiling widely on his mother's lap. He was holding one of her hands between both of his, while she had her other hand around his waist keeping him steady on her lap. He was dressed up in a little suit as well, just like his father's, but he was lacking a blazer. He had redder hair than his father's but not as red as it seemed to be now. He also looked genuinely happy like he had just been laughing about something. His eyes were twinkling in excitement and wonder. He looked adorable and the scene looked so enticing.

I realised that the longer I stared at this picture the more I felt envious of the family scene…also more confused. Where were they?

"Rae?" I jumped and ran out of the room and looked to find Kimiko and Clay out in the hall holding the Wu and standing by the Wu I had left on the floor. She saw me and left out a sigh of relief, "There you are! I thought something happened. Why did you just leave the Shen Gong Wu?"

"I thought I'd look for a bag," I explained, "I thought it would be easier to carry the Wu in."

"Oh," she looked at Clay who nodded, "Good idea."

"Didn't you find one in the kitchen?" Clay asked and added, "That's usually where my pappy keeps the trash bags."

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet," I shrugged and moved to pick up all of the Wu on the floor.

We dashed through the house and when we found the kitchen we dumped all of the Shen Gong Wu on the side boards and rummaged through the cupboards.

"Got it!" Kimiko cried and unravelled a bag. She threw the rest of them on the side and open the bag holding it out to Clay and I as we shovelled the Wu in to the bag with our hands.

"That's all of 'em!" Clay declared and took the bag from Kimiko, he was stronger and the Wu – as I said – was rather heavy.

"C'mon let's go!" Kimiko ordered and Clay and I followed her out of the house, back in to the garden, back over the wall and all the way back to Dojo who was waiting patiently for us.

"Hey, good timing kids," he praised us and then asked looking around, "Where's Omi and Rai?"

"On their way!" Kimiko told him hopping up on to his back after he super-sized and then reaching down to help me get on as well.

Moments later we saw Omi and Raimundo sprinting towards us.

"Go!" Raimundo cried as he sprang on to Dojo's back and held out his hand for Omi.

Dojo zoomed in to the sky as Rai pulled Omi up and our mission was complete.

On our way back my mind reminded me of the question I had ignored earlier. I had visited only one room and it was awfully dusty and old and why was the house so dark and empty if it was a family home? Was Jack living alone? How was Jack now?

"Hey," I called back to Raimundo. He looked up at me expectantly, I continued, "What happened to Jack?"

"He'll get over it," Raimundo replied averting his eyes. Then he turned back to me smiled, "Don't worry, Jack has a habit of popping up out of nowhere. If you're concerned about him, don't be. He's tougher than he looks."

* * *

**Jack -** They beat me O~O They beat me hard, Hazzard! How could you let them do that?

**Hazzard - **I'm sorry, Jackie! ***Holds like a baby***

**Jack -** Ow! o~o

**Hazzard - **It's okay. Rae will make it all better, baby

**Jack - **What? o.O How?

**Hazzard - **I don't know? I haven't written anything else yet. I don't even know if that's true yet :p Don't ask questions! Just cry and let me hold you!

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Please ignore any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, they have a habit of eluding me. If they're there but it's clear what is meant, do your best to ignore them. If they are there and it's just awfully irritating, make me aware in a review (copy and paste some - it'll make it easier for me to amend) and I shall improve it for you lovely readers :)**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hm...personal update...um...hello? I guess there is nothing else to say within these two days. It's been rather boring actually ^_^ Haha, couple of lazy days for the half term break. Meh! :)**

**Chapter 7 :)**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 7 ~***

We all went to sleep as soon as we got back and I was out like a light, I didn't dream at all. When I woke I felt refreshed and ready to go but when I checked the clock I saw that I was actually up an hour late.

I rushed to put on my new clothes provided by Master Fung, which were red and black robes like the other monks, excluding Raimundo who had a fancier uniform than us. Once kited up I dashed out of the dorm and across the grounds to a field at the back of the temple. I spotted them instantly. Omi was jogging around a tree while Kimiko was laying on the grass out in sun unlike Raimundo who sat in the shade beside Clay who was leaning against the tree trunk looking deep in thought.

"Hey!" I cried, catching their attention.

Omi stopped running and Kimiko rolled on to her front and looked over to me.

"Good Morning, Rae," she greeted me with a smile.

I stopped a few feet away, put on my hands on my hips and asked, "You guys left me in bed?"

"Hey, you did well last night," Kimiko explained, "We thought you might want a little longer to rest up."

"But then I'd miss my first class," I pointed out.

"Master Fung wouldn't have been angry or nuttin'" Clay shrugged, "He's a real calm sorta guy."

"Yeah, I gathered but," I sighed and told them, "Thank you for the thought but I came here to understand whatever this thing is. I came here to learn how to control it. I can't do that if I'm asleep."

"Sorry, Rae, we only wanted you to feel okay," Kimiko apologised, "We wanted you to know that we're all in this together. We look out for each other and we thought that you needed more sleep."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," I replied smiling, "So where _is_ Master Fung?"

"On his way," Raimundo told me, "He and Dojo are getting the Shen Gong Wu."

"Are we learning how to use more of them?" I asked.

"_You're_ learning," he pointed out with a smile, "We're practising."

He seemed friendlier today not as cold and upset he was yesterday. Maybe I really _had_ done well last night. The thought made me happy.

* * *

Jack groaned as his thoughts slowly came back to him along with the pain.

"Jack? Jack?" an awful croaky voice rasped through his ears making them ring.

He groaned again and slowly opened his eyes but only slightly. He felt dizzy and there was a throbbing ache on the side of his head, growing more painful the more he woke up. His eyes wandered the room slowly as his blurry vision came in to focus.

Why was he in his lab? Why wasn't he in his room? And why was his head hurting so much?

"Oh thank goodness, Jack!" Jack's eyes finally found Wuya floating to his right, she had one of her pale ghost hands on her head, "I thought you were dead for a moment."

"You were worried?" he asked and dragged his feet up from underneath himself. He crouched and took a moment before standing to steady himself – he was dizzy as well.

Wuya cackled, "Not quite," Jack stood up slowly and then turned to glare at her. She sighed and explained, "Look, no offence but you're the only one willing to team up with me and I'm pretty much at a disadvantage without my own body. But don't worry, I'm not using you. When I take over again you'll get your fair share, I promise."

"Gee, thanks," Jack grumbled rubbing his forehead, trying to work out where the pain was located. He found the source and then remembered what had happened last night. He stopped to really think about it, and then narrowed his eyes at the ground. _They beat me up again…_

"We need to come up with a plan in order to steal back the Wu and this time we'll hide them in a more secure location!" Wuya exclaimed.

"No," Jack walked to the stairs.

"WHAT?" Wuya swooped in front of him just as he placed his foot on the first step. He stared back at her blankly, "Don't tell me you're giving up?"

"No! I just – urgh!" Jack groaned and shouted at the dead woman angrily, "Look, I'm not feeling so good, okay? If you hadn't noticed I've been beaten up pretty badly, by the Xiaolin losers."

"So what? They always beat you up," Wuya pointed, "How is today any different?"

Jack glared at her and hissed, "Exactly," he walked through her, which – like it always did – turned his stomach but he ignored it and marched out of the basement whilst growling back at the moany old cow, "It's never any different. I steal the Wu, the Xiaolin losers beat me up and take it back. No more…no more."

Wuya watched him leave and shut the door behind him. _What the hell was that all about? _She wondered. She looked around at all the knocked over, half-finished robotics on the floor and the messy table scattered with tools. _I guess, I could go collect intel for Chase_, she shrugged to herself and flew out of the house, _That way I can open more doors for partnerships in case the boy really is ready to throw in the towel._

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was slowly making his way up the grand staircase of his house. He was limping now as he realised there was a particular sting in his right ankle – hopefully it was just sprained. As he got to the top he took a moment to breathe before he continued down the hall all the way to the last room. His room.

He pretty much shoved the door open and shuffled in, slamming it behind him in case Wuya had decided to follow him and badger on about getting the monks back. He wasn't in the mood right now. He felt sick and tired, and actually sick in general, like he had been punched in the stom-_ Oh yeah,_ he remembered, he _had_ been punched in the stomach.

He sighed and slumped down on to his bed. The Jack caught his reflection in the mirror and gasped. He actually had a black eye. He tentatively touched it with his fingertips and hissed at the sting of pain from the contact. Maybe that was the blow that finally took him out. It looked painful enough.

Jack frowned at his reflection who frowned back at him. He then threw himself back on to the bed so he was lying down staring up at the ceiling.

He reviewed the last mission. He had calculated everything and it had all gone to plan. Everything had played out like he thought it would, like he knew it would. All except for that new girl, but she hadn't really made it difficult or anything, she had just been observing from what it looked like. Either way the plan had worked like a charm. Then before he could think of the next thing to do, they had ambushed him, like so many times before, and stolen their weapons back.

Jack racked his hands across his face and groaned loudly, angry with himself.

"I guess, I'll just have to do everything at once," he muttered to himself, "I get the Wu and began straight away. I guess there's no time for rest when the enemy are free to act. Bloody Xiaolin losers!" He dropped his hands stared up at the ceiling, calculating a new plan in his mind and finally nodding, seeing it come together in his mind, "Right."

* * *

**Jack - **I have a plan in motion?

**Hazzard - **_You do indeed_! And it's gonna be so badass!

**Jack - **:D ... :o Will people still know its me?

**Hazzard - **Err, probably not O.O

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely readers! Thank you to the four who have reviewed so far! So glad you're enjoying it and I'm so grateful that you let me know otherwise I'd be sitting here thinking '...hm...people are reading it according to the view count but how are they feeling?' Haha! So many thanks and cuddles, friends! ^_^**

**So, now here is chapter 8 :D**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 8 ~***

It was late and I had been asked to wash up while the others folded and put away the chairs and tables of the hall. I didn't mind cleaning the dishes myself. I could reflect on the lessons of the day while I did so.

I began cleaning whilst thinking of what Master Fung had said about one of the Shen Gong Wu we had used today. This particular Wu did not work how you wanted it to unless you were calm and collected, and you were focusing all of your energy on your main goal. It was called the Tangle Web Comb and it was one of the most infuriating things I had ever tried to learn how to use. But I had begun to calm down and work around the anger as time went on. That and the fact that the shade of tree seemed to shimmer on the ground as my irritation grew.

_You must quiet the storm of your mind only then will you be able to achieve absolute focus_, I remembered Master Fung saying as he helped me to stand up this morning. I had tripped and fallen because I had unintentionally wrapped the Wu's coils of hair around my own ankles and pulled without realising, throwing myself off-balance.

"Absolute focus," I remember repeating and asked, "Will that help with my power?"

"Of course," he had replied, "In order to gain control over this darkness, as you say, you will have to first focus and calm yourself."

So I asked if I could keep using the Tangle Web Comb to help with my focus while the other monks swapped Shen Gong Wu every few sparing matches. While they trained against and with each other, I trained by myself and a wooden dummy. I wasn't all too confident in my own strength at the moment – still nowhere close to jumping over a wall taller than myself. So I felt like I would rather not get beaten the crap out of.

That's when my thoughts travelled back to Jack. I hadn't seen the most part of the fight but I had seen one hit and it looked painful. Raimundo had also not answered my question properly; instead he looked uneasy and told me that the boy would be fine. I sighed and grimaced at my reflection in the dish that I was currently scrubbing. That definitely meant that Spicer had been beaten badly. I shook my head and placed the plate on the sideboard, with the other bits and pieces that were already cleaned and waiting to be dried.

_Hopefully it's not too bad,_ I thought to myself and then shrugged as an afterthought, _He is the bad guy, though_.

Pushing those unwanted thoughts away, I thought about the focus training again. It was only half nine and lights out was around eleven I could either go back to my room when I was finished…or continue practising.

I smiled at the idea and began scrubbing the dishes quicker. "I gonna master this, err, whatever this thing is! I'm gonna _own_ the dark! Yeah!"

By the time I had cleaned, dried and put everything away it was ten to ten. So I took the comb out from my hair, which I had used to tie it up, and half ran out to the field. I wanted to be alone so the quiet could offer more help with the concentration and since it was night-time now, there would be more darkness to work with.

I found the one lonely tree in the middle of the open field and stopped a few feet away. I turned around 360 to check no one was around and then I held out the comb toward the tree. I locked my eyes on the trunk and took a few deep breaths.

_1, 2, 3… _"TANGLE WEB COMB!" I cried.

The teeth of the comb shot out morphing into thick threads of hair and heading straight toward my target but just as I thought I had succeeded, it circled the tree and came shooting back toward me. "Damn," I cursed as the rope like strands wound themselves around me.

_Quiet the storm_, I inwardly reminded myself, as I stayed perfectly still and steadied my breathing patterns. Seconds later the teeth unwound themselves and receded back in to the brush. _Right_, I took my position again, holding the comb to the tree and then a thought occurred to me.

I had watched the others use their elements with some of the Shen Gong Wu and they had unlocked a more powerful attack. Kimiko had used the Star Hanabi and added her element of fire. It was amazing. What if I could do that? I wanted to try it. Only problem was, I didn't know what my element – if it was an element - was. Was it the shadows or the darkness itself? Maybe it didn't matter. Maybe it was just the _feeling_ that was needed; just focus and the act of putting all of your power in to the attack. Maybe…

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was going to be something I had never tried before, always too scared to experiment. I had always been scared in case I couldn't switch them off again…but then I never had been able to really switch them off, had I?

I reached inside and opened up the gates just a little and I felt the surge that went through me. Like a shower of relief from discomfort and claustrophobia, like I was finally free or part of me was – a very small part.

I kept control over my breathing, _don't be afraid, you can do this_, I told myself as I felt the shadows dancing around my feet. I almost jumped as I felt their cold touch as they travelled up my legs and through my body in to my arms and finally collecting in my hands which were still holding on to the Wu. _Ssh! Don't scream! It's fine! They're on your side! They're at your command! THEY'RE YOU!_

I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes, ready, "TANGLE WEB COMB!"

Once again the teeth shot out but this time they were as black as coal. They snapped around the tree's bark and, like some sort of virus spreading in front of my eyes, the tree quickly blackened from the comb threads outwards, turning black as my own hair. I gasped. Not only had I used the Wu correctly, I had also combined it with my powers – my power's that I had never experimented with before.

"Amazing," I breathed staring down at my own hands. I could see darks mists surrounding them. I reached inside again and shut the locks like I had before and the mists dispersed, disappearing.

I smiled, "I did it," I whispered and then I whooped and fist pumped the air, "I did it! Yeah!"

That's when I heard the snaps and cracks and as I whipped my head back to the tree, I jumped back seeing as it was now leaning toward me at an unnatural angle.

"What the hell?" I cried and threw my arms in air, "Aw, c'mon! You have to screw up already? I've only just started, for Christ's sake!"

The tree groaned seemingly moving closer. I moved away even further. What the hell was happening? Then it hit me! The darkness. It wasn't the tree moving closer, it was the blackness coating the tree. It was holding on but still trying to move toward its commander. _That has to be it! It just has to! It doesn't make sense any other way!_

With that in mind, I outstretched my hand toward it and – hoping I didn't uproot the tree in the process – opened the power again. I drew the darkness toward me and the tree groaned as the darkness continued to cling to it, yet moving closer to me at the same time.

"Let go!" I growled at the shadow and just like that, the tree sprang up like a spring and the shadow came rushing toward me hitting me with such force that I was knocked off of my feet.

As the tree shook and it's leaves ruffled as it steadied itself, I, too, took a moment to gather my senses again.

But I did smile. What I had achieved tonight was a huge leap forward. I had no idea I was capable of something like that and if this was only the start, what else could I do? I couldn't wait to find out now. Maybe I'll add this in the letter I'm writing to Dad…then again it would most likely frighten him, so maybe I'll just say that things are going better than expected. That should do just as well.

I got up to continue but had I known someone was watching me, I would have gone back to the dormitory instead. But how was I to know?

* * *

**Jack -** Amazing!

**Hazzard - **Yeah :)

**Jack - **Is this the girl?

**Hazzard - **What do you mean?

**Jack - **You know, _the _girl.

**Hazzard - **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Jack - **But-

**Hazzard - **You're acting like you actually _want _me to cut your tongue out today.

**Jack -** What? No! Why would you do that?

**Hazzard - **Oh, I don't know...IN CASE OF SPOILERS! ***Opens duct tape, evil grin***

**Jack - **Oh no...

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who else wants another chapter tonight? Just me? Okey dokes ;) I wrote it. I uploaded. Why not submit? ^_^**

**Chapter 9, my friends!**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 9 ~***

"Hello?" I called. I didn't know how long I had been here in this huge, dark house. But I couldn't find anyone and I couldn't find a way out either. But there had to be someone here, somewhere, "Hello? Anyone?"

I found myself in the hallway again for maybe the fourth time? Eighth time? I couldn't remember exactly. I turned in a circle and found a doorway I hadn't explored yet but it looked familiar to me. I walked over and pushed the door open.

I ran my hand along the inside of the wall and found a switch. _Click_. The room was illuminated and there were bookcases filled and dusty. I coughed from the amount of dust in the room. I took a few steps in and the door slammed behind me.

I turned and panicked.

"Wait! Who's there? Let me out! Please! I'm sorry for intruding, I just wanna get out!" I shouted as I pounded the door with my fists.

That's when my eyes travelled over to the portrait on the wall.

"Jack?" I questioned.

"Hey, newbie," his voice was loud and clear. I gasped and turned. He was standing right behind me. _Wait, a minute! He wasn't there before!_ His smile turned upwards in an unnatural fashion and his eyes were wide and dilated, "What are you looking for?"

"Um…" I lost my voice in the fear; there was something very wrong with him.

Then he reached out and grabbed me and before my very eyes his face melted. His hair fell out, like his teeth and his skin, his eyes, his nose all just turned in to sludge slowly running from the shape underneath it all. A shadow with a wide terrifying grin, stared back at me now with hollow eyes.

"What's wrong, master?" its voice was not just one, but multiple tones overlapping each other. It giggled like a hyena and the sounds echoed round the room, "Don't you like us?"

I screamed and sat bolt upright.

* * *

"Rae? Calm down, you're okay!" Kimiko comforted me with a hand on my shoulder. I stared back at her catching my breath. What the hell was going on?

"But…" I started, I was so confused.

I was interrupted by Raimundo who was sitting right beside her, "You were dreaming."

I stared at him in disbelief for a few moments and then I looked around. Clay was standing at the end of my cubicle with Omi just peeking round the thin wall, with concern etched on his face. The cowboy sent me a warm smile telling me it was all okay now. I let out a long breath and let my head fall back.

"Urgh, that was horrible," I groaned.

"It sounded it," Kimiko nodded at my side.

"You're telling me," Raimundo added, "She said Jack's name, right?"

"What?" I shot up again, a blush running across my face. I didn't want them getting the wrong idea or anything, "I didn't say anything else, did I?"

"No," Raimundo answered slowly, eyeing me suspiciously. He then leaned in, in curiosity and asked with a smirk, "Why?"

I sighed and just told them the dream, "I was in his house. I couldn't find the exit and then he popped up…and then he melted."

"He melted?" Raimundo repeated, with his eyebrows arched in confusion. I guess he was thinking of something else. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Yes, he melted," I continued, "It was disgusting and scary," I stopped talking as I began thinking about the rest of the dream and involuntarily shivered.

"Well, everything will be okay now, my friend Rae," Omi exclaimed as he stepped out in front of me now. I smiled at the little guy, cheerful as he always was, "You are with friends and the nightmares are over!"

"Thanks, Omi," I sighed with a small lop-sided smile, "What's the time?"

"Err, five?" Kimiko guessed and turned to Raimundo for confirmation.

"Yeah, around that sort of time," he nodded and turned to look out the window, "The sun isn't quite up yet but it's not dark out. Who's up for an early start?"

"That's not like you," Kimiko poked him giggling.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Don't you remember when we started?" she then proceeded to mimic him, "'Who gets up at this time in the morning?' 'How do you expect me to be able to do anything, if I'm still half asleep?' 'You guys go ahead, I'm just gonna clean up my things' which was always code for, try and get back to sleep."

The boy smiled at her and shrugged, "Okay, so I may have been a little lazy in the past. People change, Kim."

"Raimundo, didn't you use the Shroud of Shadows to hide the plates a few weeks ago just to get out of doing the chores?" Omi pointed out.

"You tried to do that again?" Kimiko asked astounded.

Raimundo just laughed, "Just trying to keep Master Fung on his toes. He saw through it, no worries," Raimundo then grumbled to himself, "Damn, old man sees through everything."

Kimiko glared at him half-heartedly and he just smiled and winked at her. She sighed and smiled back, "You're hopeless."

"C'mon, let's go. I'm wide awake," he said getting up and stretching.

I nodded agreeing with this notion, "Yeah, I'm not too keen on going back to sleep myself," then I remember the progress I had made last night. I had returned when everyone else was already asleep, "Oh yeah! I wanna show you guys something I was practising last night! By the way, you may wanna be weary of the tree in the field. I nearly pull it up."

"You nearly what now?" the others asked in surprise.

I couldn't wait to show them!

* * *

"Okay, I think…I'm ready," Jack announced as he finished putting concealer and white powder on. He had done his best to hide the black eye and had made a brilliant job of it, actually. You could barely see it. If you didn't know it was there you'd overlook the slight discolouring altogether.

He looked at himself in the long mirror; he looked like he usually did. No black eyes or sprained ankles. He had yet again hidden the marks that they left on him and he had spent all day yesterday thinking of his next moves. He was confident this time but nervous too.

"All I have to do is go in, get the Wu and get to work," he reminded himself, "It'll all be fine. I can do this! I can finally…_finally_ do this."

He nodded to himself in the reflection and tried to smile but stopped. When he smiled so did his eyes and one of them wasn't in top shape right now. So the muscles moving around his face caused the sore flesh to sting.

_I can't even fucking smile! _He cursed inwardly. Those Xiaolin losers would pay. They always beat him up even though it was always four against one. They were probably brainwashing newbie into their way of thinking and now it would probably be five against one. The odds were never in his favour. Well not anymore.

This time he had thought of everything and this time he had thought of everything to come after the mission as well. This time he wouldn't fail! He knew it!

* * *

**Jack - *Mumbling behind duct tape***

**Hazzard - **Yes, badass Jack is back in the game.

**Jack - *Mumbling***

**Hazzard - **Hm...maybe, maybe not.

**Jack - *Mumbling eagerly***

**Hazzard - **You'll just have to wait and find out ;)

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**After my volunteering job yesterday (Saturday) I got my best friend and boyfriend to watch Xiaolin Showdown with me because they used to watch it when they were younger. I just suggested (more than subtly) that we should watch all the series again and then start watching Chronicles together as well and they were just like 'Yeah, sure' :D Woop! Woop!  
I think the obsession is back...Xiaolin Showdown theme is also my ringtone now as well -w-"**

**Anyways, Chapter 10, my lovelies!**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 10 ~***

"And you're sure you've never done anything like this before? You've never tried?" Master Fung asked staring at the blackened tree with narrowed eyes.

I had shown them all exactly what I had done last night. They had all gasped and then cheered and a surge of happiness washed through me. I felt proud of something that I'd never ever been proud of before. But Master Fung seemed more concerned than excited.

I shook my head, "No, my father likes to think I'm normal. That this sort of thing," I gestured to the tree, "doesn't exist."

"Hm," he was staring intently at the tree in thought. After what seemed like an eternity of silence he turned to me and asked, "What else did you achieve last night?"

"Um, only calling back the shadows," I replied and lifted my hand toward the tree.

I didn't have to voice my commands this time. The shadow let got and came slithering back to me across the grass of the field. It wasn't too fast either. I had trained on controlling the speed of the things last night as well. I was amazed at what I could do, but again Master Fung looked more concerned.

"Master Fung, is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah," Clay added, "You always encouraged us to use our elements."

"No, that is not what worries me, young ones," he said turning back to the others. He then smiled at them and then at me, "I am truly amazed at this ability, Rae, but it surprises me how you could achieve this much control in one night without any help or supervision, or guidance."

"But I did have help and guidance!" I pointed out, "In the lesson yesterday you told me how to use this," I held up the Tangle Web Comb, "You told me that I needed to think straight have complete focus. So I kept that in mind. You also told me that that would help with my own power. I finished the cleaning so I decided to practise and look what I can do!"

"Yes, well done, child, but this still doesn't calm my concerns," Master Fung paused and then told me, "You are not the only one who has had this power. There have been many before you."

My eyes widened. Others? I gasped and asked eagerly, "Others? Can I meet them? I have so many questions to ask."

"No, Rae, they're all long passed now," he told me gently. My hopes deflated and I felt so disappointed. He continued, "None of them have ever lived in the same era which gives way to the suggestion that you are all reincarnated from one another. There will be no others while you live out your days."

"Oh," I replied sadly. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understands.

Master Fung continued, "My point is there have been many before you and none of them had it easy. All struggled at the beginning. All but one."

"One?" I repeated and asked curiously, "Who?"

"Her name was Chandra," Master Fung began explaining, "She was a very confident and powerful young woman. But never alone, she was afraid of isolation and loneliness. Chandra had a close companion who followed her wherever she went, he went by the name of Heru and he also possessed power similar to hers. You have heard the saying opposites attract?"

"Yes," I nodded, trying to understand.

"What is the opposite to darkness?" Master Fung asked me.

"Light," I answered still confused.

So he went on, "Heru could manipulate light just as Chandra could manipulate darkness. Now here is the main point I am getting at. The reason why Chandra feared loneliness so much was not for being alone…it was for being weak. She was very much used to using her powers enough to keep them in check and fight but she was only ever brilliant when she was with her counterpart and the same went for him too."

"You mean that Chandra could only use her darkness with Heru?" I asked trying to comprehend.

Master Fung shook his head and corrected me, "No, she could use her powers just fine, but she was only at her best with him present. Do you understand why I am telling you this?"

I stood there feeling like an idiot because I just couldn't get my head around what he was trying to explain to me. Then Raimundo piped up finally seeing the point and explaining to us all, "Rae is the Chandra of today and all this sudden control means that the Heru of today is nearby."

My eyes widened and I stared back at him then looked to Master Fung asking with my eyes. He nodded, "Well done, Raimundo."

"But…" I said and turned to look over to the forest next to the field. I couldn't see anything but maybe…

"Yes, I wonder too," Master Fung replied to my unasked question.

A few silent moments passed and then a figure sprang up from behind some of the greenery and just as quickly as they appeared they ran off. Without even thinking I took off after them.

"Rae!" Kimiko and Clay cried.

* * *

They all stared in to the deep forest that they rarely ventured in to and moments passed before there was movement. Someone was now running away from their watchful eyes…and Rae was suddenly running after them.

"Rae!" Kimiko and Clay cried. Raimundo had no time to act so he just ran after her as well. He was the leader after all; he had to look after his team.

Kimiko called after him, "Rai, where are you going?"

"I'll make sure she's alright," he called back over his shoulder, "We'll be back soon!"

"Oh, but…" Kimiko trailed off and then turned to the other boys and asked, "Shall we follow them as well?"

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Omi cried out in surprise, "The Vault!" and ran off to defend the temple grounds and the Shen Gong Wu.

Clay turned to Kimiko and said with a gentle, understanding tone, "C'mon, Kim, Raimundo'll be fine. Besides, they need us here, right now."

Kimiko took one look at the forest where two of her teammates had disappeared in to and then sighed. She then nodded to Clay, he was right after all and the pair of them dashed after Omi to help with defending the Wu.

When they all arrived at the vault none of them expected who their visitor was. It was a few days too soon for him to try again.

"Jack!" Kimiko exclaimed incredulously, "You're trying again? Don't you remember what happened the other day?"

"So I miscalculated?" he shrugged looking like he wasn't in least bit bothered and then smirked at them, "I won't be making that mistake again."

"No, you'll be making some other silly mistake instead," Clay replied.

"Face it, Jack, you can't win this on the Heylin side," Kimiko told him harshly.

Jack laughed, "Is that another comment for me to join you guys again? Sorry but the Xiaolin is not my cup of tea and I'm afraid, this time, you're wrong. I've already won this fight."

"Oh really?" Omi asked, "Then how come we're about to kick your behind?"

"Hm…" Jack mimed thinking about it then smirked and thrust a Shen Gong Wu forward and before the monks could register what it was the boy shouted out, "SILK SPITTER!"

Thick white threads shot out of the Wu and tangled around the three monks tying them together in a tightly spun web.

"What was that about kicking my behind, Omi?" Jack asked and then laughed triumphantly.

"You won't get away with this, Jack," Kimiko warned him.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me, Kimi?" Jack asked coming right up to her face.

"Raimundo and Rae will be back soon and they'll stop you," she growled at him in anger.

He just smiled at her, "Ah, the newbie. Well, she's not so bad unless you've lured her in with all your good and bad mumbo jumbo and as for Raimundo, I'm pretty sure I can deal with him one on one," he cackled again and then pressed some buttons on his wrist device which controlled the Jackbots, "Now, let's get you guys in a more secure place where you won't be able to escape or be freed easily."

As the Jackbots flew down from outside and picked up the three monks still tied rather tightly together, Kimiko rolled her eyes and asked, "You're just taking us to your house, aren't you?"

Jack frowned, "No!" he then turned to one of his Jackbots and whispered, "Blindfold them."

* * *

**Jack - **Thank you for finally taking the tape off, I was beginning to find it hard to breathe

**Hazzard - **Ah, no worries. I didn't want you to suffocate before the end of the story

**Jack - **Before the end? What about after?

**Hazzard - *Turns to readers, ignoring that last question* **If you have any question or any thoughts you wanna share, just let me know in a review ;D Hopefully I wrote this correctly so that its not too confusing :)

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I tried not to make this chapter as melodramatic as I could but I'm not sure if I succeeded - I'll let you guys be the judge of that ;) To be honest, I can be very over the top in real life and only later after I've calmed down do I realise how ridiculous I was being but, then again, not everyone is like that. So if you feel like this chapter was a little..unrealistic let me know in a review (and I apologise) but if not then awesome! ^_^**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~ The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 11 ~***

I don't know how long I had been running but I continued anyway, not even really knowing where I was going anymore. I was completely lost by this point only going where my feet carried me. I couldn't see or hear the other person anymore only the one behind me, following me.

"Rae! C'mon, this is ridiculous!" Raimundo shouted in somewhat anger.

I had completely ignored all of his commands and orders to stop and go back to the temple with him. But how could I not follow after what I had learned? This person could be the key to my power! I _had_ to follow! I _had_ to find them! I turned, feeling the need to change direction. There was a sense of presence around so they _had_ to be near! They _had_ to! I felt stronger than usual! They _had_ to be here! Completely lost in my personal mission to find my counterpart I failed to notice the other being edging closer to me.

Then someone caught my wrist! I screamed and swung my other fist back. I froze as I realized it was Raimundo and he easily caught my punch in his free hand whilst still keeping a firm grip on my wrist. I tried to gain control over my heavy, ragged breathing from all the running. I looked around, my eyes darting from place to place, a sense of panic rushing through my system as I felt the presence growing fainter and fainter.

I struggled, "Quickly! He's leaving! Raimundo, he's getting away!" I noted that I was shivering but not because of the cold – it wasn't all that cold, to be honest – I was afraid, "I just – I need to – stop – Raimundo, please!"

"Rae! Rae, listen to me! Listen! Who's _he_?" he asked, "Do you mean Heru?"

"Let go!" I struggled…and then I couldn't feel him anymore. I stopped struggling, a cold empty feeling taking hold, "He's gone…" I breathed staring at the ground with wide eyes. He had escaped. My counterpart, my key, my control…gone.

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes so I pulled my wrist and hand out of my leaders now loosened grip and turned away from him. I brushed the back of my hand over my eyes to get rid of the tears before they fell and gasped when I saw the black smudges. Damn make-up again!

"How do you know it's him?" Raimundo asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.

I tensed and turned my head slightly more in the other direction. I croaked a small response, not realizing how much it would reveal the fact that I was crying, "I just…I feel his energy. If…if what Master Fung said was true…then it has to be him…it _has_ to be."

He sighed and the noise sounded something like frustration. There was a pause before he said, "Come here, Rae."

I sighed; there was really no point in trying to hide something when he already knew the truth. I turned to him and looked up, exposing my tear stricken face, expecting to see an angry expression because I hadn't listened to anything he had said in the past ten minutes. I had dragged us so far in to this dense woodland area, far away from friends. He had every right to be angry. But instead I was rather surprised to be met with a softer expression, a kinder expression. I didn't see it for very long though as he pulled me in to a hug, pulling my face in to his shoulder.

Again surprised I didn't know whether to hug him back or not, but he didn't seem to be bothered at all as he just told me, "I get why you're upset – kind of. You wanted to talk to him, right?" I nodded in to his shoulder and he continued, "Well, that's understandable but it's stupid just to run off like that. You don't know him, Rae – not in this life," he paused and gently pushed me away to look at me. He continued, "The fact that he was so close…well that means he knows about you and it also means that he would most likely wants to meet you too. But the fact that he ran away, well to me that says he's not ready yet. You understand?"

I just nodded; I didn't know what to say.

"C'mon," he held his hand out to me. I looked at it contemplating, and then looked away in to the forest one last time. No, I couldn't feel anything. He was well and truly gone by now. I sighed and turned back to Raimundo. Taking his hand he gave me a smile and as we started walking back to the temple he changed the topic and said, "Well done the other day at Spicer's, by the way, and for the shadow stuff. It's really cool."

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled, and wiped my nose on my sleeve _– what? I didn't have a tissue!_

"I could tell you tried," he told me. I looked at him quizzically and he replied with a knowing smile, "Mind reader conch."

I made an O shape with my mouth as I realised and then nodded. I sniffled and asked, "How bad are the smudges around my eyes?"

He smirked and asked, "You want the truth or a nice compliment instead?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Both, I guess."

"You look like a panda," he snickered and then added, "But the cutest panda I've ever seen and believe me I know a guy called Pandabubba." I narrowed my eyes at him – _what kind of a name is that?_ "Seriously, I know."

I laughed a little and then sighed feeling a little better, "I'm sorry I ran off and I'm sorry for crying. That was actually kind of pathetic."

"No, it wasn't," he replied shaking his head and looking the other way. He went on to explain, "Listen, Rae, you said you came here to control your element, right?"

"Well it's not exactly an element though," I corrected him.

He continued anyway, "Well, suddenly this person shows up and you have a grip of what it takes to hold that power over yourself, of course you're going to be upset when they decide to run away," he let go of my hand and jumped high and a breeze from nowhere elevated him on to a tree branch. He smiled down at me, clearly proud of the expression on my face as I gazed up at him in awe, "If I had instant control over my element, I would feel exactly the same if it was taken away again. You're not pathetic."

I stared him for a while repeating it in my mind, _I'm not pathetic. I'm not pathetic. _Then I smiled brightly up at him, "Thanks, Raimundo. You're pretty cool."

"Well, someone has to be around here and believe me, as much as he'd like to be, it isn't gonna be Omi," he smirked and then began jumping from tree branch to tree branch, "I'll race you!" he called back to me over his shoulder. I smiled and began running, following him after him.

I didn't think I would win this race as I still didn't know where we were but it was at least fun to try.

* * *

**Jack - **Where the hell have you been?

**Hazzard - **Working :)

**Jack - **But you left me! I haven't eaten in almost a week!

**Hazzard - *Holds up a bowl of Cinnamon cereal* **Open up!

**Jack - **I'm not sure I like that cereal...

**Hazzard - **HOW DARE YOU CURSE THE BOWL OF HEAVENLY SWEET STUFF THAT I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF! EAT, I SAY! EAT!

**Jack -** O_O What?

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I was writing this chapter and BOOM! Mega plotlines just crashed in to my mind so get ready for some confusing yet dramatic instalments to this story, my friends ;) The storyline just got a lot more complicated and adventure-packed! Woo!**

**Also thanks to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story enough to let me know ;) I really appreciate that.**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 12 ~***

Raimundo used his element to leap from the last tree, fly across fifteen feet of the open field and land gracefully on the grass as I came up behind, laughing and wheezing at the same time.

He smiled at me and placed his hands on his hips, "I think that means I win and your loser prise is my chores for the rest of the week."

"Hey, that's no fair! I didn't agree to that!" I cried punching his arm half-heartedly, "I didn't even know the way for the most part! I was following you."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled and then added, "Just for today then?"

I laughed at the cheek of it all, "I hope you're joking."

"Shall we settle this with a race back to the temple itself?" Raimundo asked.

I didn't give him an answer, instead I dashed forward. Head start!

"Hey!" he cried out behind me and I heard his feet start pounding the ground in pursuit as our laughter filled the air.

_Quick! Quick! Quick! Stay in the lead! Stay in the lead!_ Then he came rushing to my side. He winked at me and sped ahead.

_How the hell is he that fast?_ Then I felt the chill in the air and realisation washed over me. _He's using his element! Well, two can play at that game!_

I smirked as I fixed my sight on his shadow and I held my breath trying hard to push the shadow forward. After a strained few seconds the shadow slid ahead of its castor, twister upward and solidified just long enough to catch his foot and sending him crashing to the ground.

He fell with a yelp of surprise as I dashed past with my head thrown back, laughing. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him smiling, so he clearly knew that it was my doing. I watched as he looked at me and grinned whilst shaking his head. It was the kind of look that says 'You're in for it now' and the thought sent a chill down my spine.

I looked back ahead and tried to push my legs to move faster, knowing that he was going to be using his element full force now.

_Almost there!_ Three feet away from the threshold of the temple grounds pathway and suddenly I was being lifted in to the air.

I cried out in surprise. I had been thrown in to the air. As I rolled about mid-air I tried to gather my bearings but while you're weightless and rapidly turning, that's rather a hard thing to do. Only after I fell and landed in Raimundo's arms did I finally realise what had happened.

"That's so not fair!" I yelled as he smiled at me.

"Hey, I was going easy on you but you decided to play rough," he pointed out, putting me back on my feet.

I crossed my arms and frowned at him, "That's still not fair. Your element is stronger than mine."

"Only cause I've trained longer," he shrugged and then nudged me with his shoulder, "C'mon, let's go find the others.

I rolled my eyes and then smiled again, "Okay, fine."

As we walked back to the dorm we didn't see any of the older monks walking around or mediating in their usual spots. It was like it had been deserted while we had been gone. We shared a puzzled look and then quickened our pace. We rushed in to the dormitory room we all shared.

"They're not here!" I cried.

"Yeah, I can see that," he grumbled quickly becoming confused, but trying to remain calm – I was failing.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know, Rae," he snapped back at me.

I shut up as he was clearly running through every scenario in his mind. He sighed and it came out like a quiet growl. Clearly he had no idea what was going on. He took my wrist and pulled me with him out of the dorm.

"C'mon, the main hall," he said whilst leading me in that direction.

Then suddenly I was being shoved up against a wall.

"Hey, what are you do-!" I cried but Raimundo cut me off by covering my mouth with one of his hands. He put the index finger of his free hand to his lips and made the universal signal to be quiet.

He then peered around the corner and so I did too and there were some of the goth boy's robots flying around.

"Aren't they-?" I began but was cut off again, "Ah-!"

"Ssh!" he pulled me back round the corner and then down to the ground behind the shrubbery to left. He looked around and then turned to me whispering, "Yeah, Jack's here."

"Well…how are we gonna get to the hall?" I asked him.

"You stay here," he told me and then added, "Don't move and don't make a sound."

"But-"

"Can you jump a wall yet?" he asked, "Can you shimmy up the gutters and on to the roofs?"

"Ah…no," I replied, I hadn't even tried the second one yet.

"Well then, stay put," he commanded and then began to climb up the drain pipe on the side of the temple I was hiding beside, amongst the shrubbery.

I watched him go all the way and then disappear on to the roof.

So I just sat there waiting, hidden and watching as the robots flew around not seeing me in my hiding place. I needed to train real hard after all this was over because I was clearly not strong enough to be of any help to anyone. I was quite obviously useless right now, more of a burden than aid. That was why I was here right now, in case I got in to trouble or if I got us both in to trouble. But to sit and wait when I could be doing at least something…it was rather frustrating.

I fiddled with my hair as I waited for Raimundo to return and as I started to braid it I noticed a rather large tangle. I sighed, my hair must have become a little matted from all the running and getting thrown about. I pulled out the Tangle Web Comb – it may have been a Shen Gong Wu but it was still a comb nevertheless. I shook my hair out of the braid again and began brushing out the mess from my hair. I continued to watch the robots flying around as I did this.

Then two rounded a corner leaving one by its lonesome self and then longer I stared at it the slower my movements became.

_What if I just_…I looked down at the comb in my hands and then up at the robot facing the other direction just a few feet away. I stood up clearly in the open now and raised the Shen Gong Wu at it.

"Hey!" it turned to identify where the sound was coming from and when it saw me it instantly came toward me, "TANGLE WEB COMB! DARKNESS!"

The dark threads of the comb shot out towards the robot and wound around it. The teeth then let go receding back in to the handle and but the shadow surrounded the robots entirety taking control of it.

The other two robots came back clearly hearing the commotion. I used my mind to fly the shadow robot in to one of them and then used the Tangle Web Comb to grab hold of the other and swing it in to the side of the temple building.

_I did it!_ But now more were coming, clearly having been alerted somehow about an intruder or an attacker – me. I tried my best, shooting shadows here and there, throwing robots around and colliding them with one another but in the end, I was surrounded and the Wu was taken from my hands.

One of the bots shot a rope with two balls on either end toward me and when it hit me the balls wrapped the coils around my arms and torso rendering me useless, yet again. I struggled but the bonds of the rope were too thick and tight to break or budge. I was stuck, I was caught.

One of the bots grabbed hold of the ropes and lifted me in to the air flying me to who knows where; I could only look down watch the temple fall away from me. Where were they taking me? Wherever it was I was sure to find the others there too…hopefully…

* * *

"So her real name is Rachel Wood and she's lived with her father in London for ten years after her mother left when she was nine. She's had constant lapses of power now throughout her life and her father doesn't like this sort of thing. He's rather afraid, believes that it was the reason his wife left them, am I right? Rachel couldn't ignore her power, of course, and got in to some trouble when she was younger but now seeks help after she found out about the Xiaolin Temple," Chase recited as he paced about. He then turned to the figure in the shadows and asked, "Well done, but I'm curious as to how you acquired all of this information?"

"I am one of the Oracles of Time, Chase, I know everything," the hidden figure giggled and then added, "More or less. I am not god after all."

"You seem to know more than you should," Chase muttered then folded his arms and turned to glare at the figure, "But yet you didn't know where to find her, you still don't know where to find the other one and now you don't know if the plan will work after all. Why is it that you don't know the answers to the questions that matter the most?"

"But do they matter the most?" the figure asked shrugging nonchalantly, "I apologise that I cannot offer you more than I already have, dear Chase, but every era changes. The Siblings of Sight bare new challenges every time they come to be. I cannot envision their future, only remember their past and guide them to what they were created and born to become. I can only help them find their balance. That was what _I_ was created for."

"Woman, you speak nonsense to me," Chase growled and turned to continue pacing.

"It's nonsense to you because you did not yet understand," she purred from her darkened place in the room. She then added as an afterthought, "If you truly wish to peek in to the future you will need to gather the other Oracles as well. We may only travel through time together. But that is only if you are desperate."

Chase turned to narrow his eyes at her challenging grin and then asked curiously, "Where would I find them?"

"You might find the Sun in India and you may find the Spirit in Scotland," she then giggled and said, "But I cannot be sure. My sisters are ever so sneaky. Constantly hiding from me in each life we share. But I believe you'll find them…eventually."

The dark lord of evil sighed deeply, _why did she have to complicate and riddle her speech so much? Couldn't she just tell me where they were and be done with it, goddammit! _Chase sat down on his throne and while he thought about his next move, he absent-mindedly stroked the fur of the cat to his left.

"Fine," he finally said, "I will bring back the Sun and the Spirit. Can I trust you not to leave?"

"The Moon is alive and with the earth again," the oracle sat down on the ground with her palms spread out on the floor in front of her. She smiled up at him, "The Moon is happy to stay wherever she is needed."

* * *

**Jack - **Oracles of time? The Sun, the Moon, Spirit? What is this? What is Chase up to?

**Hazzard - **And what are you up to, Jack?

**Jack - **Well that's obvious! World domination is always my game! You know that!

**Hazzard - **Everybody knows that! But how are you to do that in this story?

**Jack - **Well, it says here in your notes that I -

**Hazzard - *****Slaps with a rolled up news paper* **SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORY LINE! GODDAMMIT, JACK!

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so on Monday me and my two best buddies went to the biggest shopping centre nearest to us and applied to get some jobs and whatnot. After that on the way home, we were talking about things and this story got brought up. I was asked what the characters looked like, so we went to mine and I showed them all the pictures I've drawn so far for the characters of the story. Now, my best friend will be reading this too haha :) But he only wants to read it when its finished x') Guess he doesn't like waiting for updates (I'm a bit like that as well to be honest - but that also makes me a hypocrite, whoops!)**

**Also thank you to xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, Sharksrule99 and engineercross for the lovely reviews of the last chapter ^_^**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 13 ~***

The robot had brought me to the Spicer household. It had flown in through a wide side entrance on the third floor of the house and taken me in to a plain and simple room. It was mostly empty with just an old-looking green couch set against the back wall and a book. There were no windows – not even a light bulb – just a small dim lamp sat in the corner of the room.

Just as I was beginning to wonder how I would even imagine reading the book with my hands bound to my sides, the ropes were cut off and I was released. But before I could run down the corridor and out of the house to freedom, the robot shoved me in to the room and locked the door behind me.

Even though I had heard the click, I tried to reopen the door anyway and when I failed I sighed and turned in to the room. My eyes trailed back to the book again and I crossed the room to the couch. It looked really old and like it hadn't been used in years and when I bent down to pick the book up I realised how old and frayed it was too. I opened it on a random yellow page and looked to the top.

"Oh!" I said recognising the title of the book. It was 'Oliver Twist'.

I plopped down in to the seat to start reading – _hey, what else was I supposed to do? I was locked up, for goodness sake_ – and as I made contact with the cushions, a cloud of dust leapt in to the air. Surprised, I accidentally inhaled and had to quickly scramble away from the dirty air, coughing and retching from all the decay now flying around the room and in my lungs.

On all fours and breathing in a rather odd laboured way, I couldn't imagine how flattering the image of me must have been to Jack who had just entered the room.

"Err…are you okay?" he asked confused.

I looked over to him trying to slow and control my breathing again, "Don't you ever…clean the house?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking around the little room, "The room's fine."

"You should dust…every now and then…" I wheezed and coughed again, "That couch is full of it! Not to mention the room downstairs!"

"Downstairs? When were you downstairs?" he asked still confused, "My Jackbot told me that you just got here."

"Jackbot?" I repeated, "You call them Jackbots? After yourself?"

"Well _I_ made them, why not?" he shrugged and then smirked at me, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"You realise they're faulty and not that great at what you seem to have designed them for, right?" I commented, finally catching my breathing and bringing myself up to standing.

"Could you do any better?" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes at him, "That's not the point."

He stared at me for a moment not saying anything. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, _why is he staring?_ Then he walked toward me and seemed to lean in to my face.

I leaned away, feeling a little on the edge, "What are you doing?"

"You look like you've been crying," he said bluntly and went on to explain his evidence, "You're eye shadow and your eyeliner are all smudged."

"You'd clearly know about eyeliner," I commented poking his cheek where the black line descended.

"Whatever, it's my style, newbie," Jack shrugged turning and walking back over to the door.

"My name is Rae," I told him crossing my arms over my chest, "Do you hear me calling you bad guy? No. I call you Jack, or Spicer."

"Would you call me an evil genius?" he asked his eyes looking a little too hopeful.

"Err…not really," I shook my head.

"Well, fine. Jack'll do," he sighed as if tired and leaned against the wall, "So…Rae…where's Raimundo?"

"What makes you think I know?" I retorted, trying not to give anything away with my facial expressions.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked toward me again while shaking his head in a saddened way, "Rae, Rae, Rae. You clearly underestimate my genius. Of course I know that you two ran off together while I attacked the temple, the only thing that I don't know is why," he circled me and then stopped at my side and leaned in asking bluntly again, "Are you guys a thing?"

"A what?" I asked, _he couldn't possibly mean-_

"You know – dating," he explained, "Are you guys going out?"

"No!" I cried, shocked and then barked out a laugh, "I've known the guy almost five days, I'm not going to date him anytime soon, Jack. Don't be ridiculous."

"But you like him?" he asked.

I stared at him for a moment and ignored the question, "Why are you so interested? What does this have to do with your evil scheme?" I rolled my eyes and added, "If you're planning on using me as bait to blackmail him through 'love' you'll have to find someone else because as I said – there's nothing going on."

"I see," Jack muttered, again walking back to the door. He turned his head to smile at me, "Okay, fine," he decided to change the subject obviously wanting to find out more about me, "So, what's your game then? What's your thing?"

"My thing?" I repeated and asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, why are you with the Xiaolin dorks?" Jack shrugged, "What's your element?"

"Those _dorks_ are my friends, Spicer," I snapped with narrowed eyes. I didn't like the way he was referring to them.

He shrugged and just replied, "Yeah? Well, they're not mine," he turned to the door, probably deciding to leave before any sort of argument between me defending the other monks and him defending himself could even become a possibility. As he left all he said, without emotion, was, "Look, I don't know you, Rae, but I've not yet been given a reason to hate on you. The others? Well, you saw what they did to me the other night. You really think I'd refer to them nicely?"

With that he left and I was standing there…thinking how right he was. I mean there was no denying. Raimundo had obviously avoided answering my question that night and I'd thought about this a few times already. While three of us were getting the Shen Gong Wu back, two of us were beating the crap out of Jack and his bots to keep him busy.

_But he's evil, Rae, he didn't have to take the Wu but he did. It's his own fault! _I told myself but I wasn't so sure that he deserved that. He looked pretty annoyed when he said about it just then – he was probably hurt or embarrassed by it.

I sighed and walked over to pick the book up again from the floor. Instead of sitting on that mangy old couch again, I went over to the lamp and sat down on the floor beside it. The light would be better here anyway.

* * *

"Do you think that they have realised that we are missing yet?" Omi asked Kimiko, who was in a different cell across the room. He would have gripped the bars but there was an electric current running through them at the moment.

"They will soon, Omi," Kimiko reassured him while she continued to tapped away on her PDA. But she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Then she groaned loudly in anger and threw the PDA at her feet.

"You erased the virus, didn't you?" Clay asked from his own cell beside Omi's.

"Of course I did," Kimiko threw her hands in the air, "But I was checking my inbox hoping Rai had sent me another one as some sort of joke. But I can't get a signal, so I can't retrieve any emails, at the moment."

"And you won't be retrieving them anytime soon either," all eyes shot to the red head now entering. He walked past all of them to the end of the room where a table was against the wall with a computer on it. He sat down and logged on.

"And why's that?" Kimiko asked folding her arms and glaring in to the back of his head.

"Guess. You're pretty good with electronics, Kimiko," Jack replied in a monotone voice without turning to look at her.

She glared at him while she thought about it and then asked, "Some sort of transmission blocking any sort of contact in and out of this particular room?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" he sang in a dull, bored tone.

After a few moments of silence and Omi's failing to try see over Jack's shoulder to find out what he was searching, the little monk asked, "What are you doing?"

"Like that's any of your business, Chrome dome," Jack snapped, again without looking back at him but after another few quiet moments of his tapping fingers he groaned and swiveled round on his chair to face them now. He crossed his arms, leaning back and brought his left leg up to rest on the right loosely, "The new monk. What's her element?"

"She does not have one," Omi told him.

"Don't give me that! I'm not stupid, Omi!" Jack cried and stood up to walk over to his cell.

"He's telling you the truth there, partner," Clay pointed out before Jack could say anything more.

The goth searched all of their faces and then turned to Clay and asked, "Then why is she with you guys?"

"She ran away from home," Kimiko said and shrugged when he looked at her, "Like we were gonna turn her away. We wouldn't be very good Xiaolin dragons now would we?"

"Well, I don't think adoption is the contract for that sort of thing but if it helps you sleep at night then do what you want," Jack shrugged as well and then sighed. He walked back over to his computer and asked, "What's her surname?"

"Um, why?" Omi asked confused.

"He's trying to research about her," Kimiko told her teammate and then turned to Jack, "Really, that's all we know about her."

"Uh, huh. I completely believe you," Jack replied sarcastically and then added, "Anyway, even if you didn't actually know anything more, I could still find her Facebook and twitter and other social media. Kids are all over the internet nowadays. What's her surname?"

Kimiko laughed, "You talk as if you're not a kid yourself."

"I'm twenty-one, Kim," he said turning to glare at her.

"Yeah, and I'm eighteen," she pointed out, "Rae's nineteen. We're all still rather young, y'know."

Jack turned away to continue tapping while grumbling, "You guys are still teenagers, I'm not. What's her surname?"

"You think you're an adult just because of a number?" Kimiko laughed again, she was just trying to annoy him by now – and it was working.

"Isn't that how everyone defines aging?" Jack growled in anger, "Now what is her surname?"

"And behaviour," Kimiko replied and asked, "But you still haven't grown out of the 'Rule the world' phase yet."

"It's not a phase!" he shouted and she laughed. Not bothering to turn the machine off properly he turned all the switches off at the sockets and marched down the aisle of the cells to exit the room.

"See you later, Jackie!" Kimiko called.

"Fuck you, Kimiko!" he screamed and slammed the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Clay asked his friend.

"To get him to stop asking question and to get him to leave," Kimiko explained. Her teammates shared an uncertain looked, "It worked, didn't it?"

"Kim, we're hostages and you just made him angry," Clay told her trying to make her understand what she couldn't see yet.

"I think that you did very well in the angering of Jack but I, myself, would not have made him leave the same way. I would have done something else to make him leave. Maybe…flood the room!" Omi announced, like it was a great idea.

"Err, Omi, you'd kill us all if you did that," Clay reminded the little monk by pointing to the bars.

"Ah, yes. Jack has been doing much thinking and planning," Omi muttered to himself staring at the charged, humming bars, trying to think of something else.

"Okay, so I may have put us in to a particularly bad position by making him annoyed but I've bought the other's some time, haven't I?" Kimiko asked and she stared at Clay with a slightly hopeful expression.

He nodded, "Let's hope so."

* * *

**Jack - **Where's Wuya disappeared to?

**Wuya - **I'm stuck a fish bowl -_-

**Jack -** I meant in the story :p

**Hazzard - **She just snooping around, I guess. Watching people's televisions when they're at work and reading children's diaries when they are at school. That sort of thing, y'know?

**Wuya - **O_O But I'm nothing like that?

**Hazzard - *Death glare* **I don't care that you're already dead...***whispers* **I will find a way...

**Jack, Wuya + Chase - **o_e

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**The personal update for today is just that as the World cup has basically started, my guy friends are having a sleep over to watch the England game together and, as I usually hang around with them (I'm basically one of the guys as well), I've been invited too. So tomorrow night (Saturday) I shall be sitting with a group boys, screaming at the television pretending like I'm a pro footballer and all that jazz. Fun times :P Really.**

**Anyways, here is a thank you to engineercross for the first chapter 13 review ^_^**

**And now,**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 14 ~***

I woke with a start as I heard the door click and bang against the brick and plaster of the wall. My heavy eyelids shot wide and I backed away, confused as I was still half asleep. But as three Jackbots filed in to the room, the past events came back to me. But how long had I been asleep? I couldn't tell what kind of time of day it was because of the lack of windows in this room. Was it still night? Was it morning of the next day? I was too tired and groggy to even try to guess.

Jack walked in to stand beside the robots and looked down at me. He didn't look happy and he looked tired as well. There were dark rings under his eyes, just making his eyeliner look a little thicker than it really was.

"What's your name?" he basically barked at me.

"I told you," I replied yawning, and I slowly came up to standing, "My name's Rae."

"No! What's your full name?" he snapped. I flinched at the tone and he sighed in a frustrated way, "Sorry. I'm just running a background search on you. I can't find anything. I've been looking for…a while now…I just need your name. It'll be a lot easier."

"Why?" I asked, a chill of fear running up my spine. After a moment's pause I whispered, "Don't send me home."

He stared in to my eyes suspiciously and after a long tense silence he asked, "Why did you run away?"

I gasped my eyes wide, "How do you know that?"

There was a pause before he replied looking away, "I have my ways. So? Why did you leave home?"

"I…my dad…I can't go back," I shuddered just thinking about it. My father would never forgive me for leaving and if I came back out of the blue he would never leave me out of his sight again. He would never trust me again. I needed to prove that I had made the right decision in seeking help before I even thought about returning home, "Not yet, anyway. Please, Jack."

Again another pause before he asked, "What happened?"

"Jack, I don't-"

"Just tell me!" he ordered in that irritated tone.

I breathed in a shaky breath before answering, "I can manipulate the dark," I watched Jack turn to glare at the wall beside me as I continued talking, "My father hates that I have this and won't accept that I can't just lock it away. I needed help and he wouldn't let me go…so I ran away," after yet another short pause I pleaded, "Please Jack, I know it doesn't sound like a big deal but if you'd been there…you'd know how much I needed this. How much I still…still need this."

His eyes trailed back to mine and I searched them for some sort of hope that I could cling to. He closed his eyes and sighed, "If you give me your full name, you can stay here."

"But you know now, you don't have to do any background –" he interrupted me.

"There are still things I can find out from your name," he turned his gaze back to me and when he saw the sadness etched in to my features his anger seemed to waver. He turned away from me and walked to the door, "I suppose you're hungry. I'll come back with food. The research can wait."

He left the room leaving only one of the robots with me. Its hollow eyes watched eerily as I paced the room impatiently and now that Spicer had mentioned it I was kind of hungry. I just hoped that he brought back something that I at least found somewhat appetising.

After more than five minutes passed, I slid down the far wall beside the couch and brought my knees up to my face. I wrapped my arms around my legs and turned my head to the side to rest it on the tops of my knees, facing away from the creepy staring eyes of the Jackbot. I even decided to close my eyes in case it decided to come closer.

More time passed and I finally heard some shuffling next to me and then the door being shut with a loud click that echoed the room.

I opened my eyes and found Jack staring back at me, close to my face. I jumped back with a yelp and hit my head on the arm of the couch.

"Ow!" I cried clutching the back of my head and pulling it down between my knees.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were asleep again or not," he exclaimed defensively.

"Really? That close though?" I whined still holding my head between my legs.

"Here," I looked up dropping one hand while the other still held on to the back of my head. He was holding out a spoon and a bowl with what looked like…chocolate pudding.

Letting go of the sore spot on my head, taken completely by surprise with this food, I took the dish from him tentatively. I prodded the chocolate dome with the spoon experimentally and watched intently as if it were about to explode.

"It's just chocolate," Jack said after a while of me not entirely trusting it. I looked at him. He was sat right beside me eating his own chocolate pudding in a bowl just like mine.

I looked back at my own bowl and asked, "Am I a guest or a prisoner?"

"You can be both if you like," he offered around a mouthful of food and not taking his eyes off of the chocolaty goodness in front of him. He swallowed and as he scooped up another spoonful he said, "You can be a prisoner who's treated like a guest."

"And why would you do that?" I asked confused and narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Because like I said before, I don't really know you, Rae," he replied and then looked at me dead in the eye and said bluntly, "And you're quite pretty."

My eyes widened and I whipped my head away, turning an intense stare on the upside down cake in front of me. I just knew that my cheeks would be flaming red because of that burning sensation of embarrassment. I cleared my throat loudly and before shovelling pudding in to my system as quickly as possible, I replied gruffly, "Erm, thanks, I guess."

There was a silence for a time, filled only with the sounds of our chewing and the clink of the metal spoons against the clay of the plates.

After a little while, I asked quietly, "What's the time?"

He brought his wrist to his face and I watched as his eyes blinked and then he went back to eating. Then after a mouthful, "Three in the morning," he grumbled.

"Three? In the morning?" I repeated shocked, "Why the hell would you come in here and wake me at three in the morning?"

"I just...I couldn't sleep and the – I mean – and I was a little angry about – um, minor issues that aren't exactly working out at the moment. So, I tried to search for info about you because if I'm keeping you here I'd like to know a little more about you. I spent about three hours searching on the slowest computer in the house because the fastest computer in the house is currently sharing a room with…some…issues and just – nothing! Nothing at all. I found nothing…but the real point in all this is that," he stopped for a breather and then turned his focus on me with an apologetic look and finished, "I just didn't really think about the time, to be completely honest – Okay? I just found a dead-end, got fed up and came here to find some answers."

"No wonder you look so tired," I muttered turning back to the last few bites of my pudding. I noted then that he had finished his now and was just holding on to the bowl.

"Me?" he said and smirked, "You don't look so hot yourself."

"I thought that you just said I was pretty," I mumbled, making sure not to look at him otherwise my cheeks would flare up again if they weren't already a bright red beacon still.

I could still see the smirking out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah, but…okay so you're cute but you still have all your make up smudged around your face."

My eyes flew up to the wall ahead as I remembered that the crying had originally blurred the black make up around my eyes, "Oh, crap," I grumbled around a mouthful of food. I swallowed and groaned, "I bet it's even worse now. I already looked like a panda, for goodness sake."

"If you come with me, I can take you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up, if you want?" he offered and a million ways to try to escape the house flew in to my brain.

_It's a door! A way out! Say yes! Say yes! _"Um, thanks," I replied nodding.

He smiled and stood up, then reached out a hand for me to take and pulled me up with him. He let go and I followed him to the door. I watched as he turned the handle and the door opened almost soundlessly. Once outside he took the bowl from my hands and gave both empty dishes to a Jackbot who flew off the moment it had received the dirty washing up to clean.

_Should I go now?_ I wondered_. Run while he's not paying so much attention? It'll catch him off guard, for sure._ But there were still too many Jackbots about._ No, not yet._

"Come on this way. It's just down here," he told me and lead the way.

_I could run now, he's not even looking!_ I thought and my eyes darted around looking for places to jump in to and hide while I figured out my next moves. But he turned back for a moment and smiled kindly when our eyes connected. He turned his head forward again and I cringed to myself, _Okay, so not yet then. He's still checking up on me._

"Here we are," he announced and opened the door to reveal a rather large bathroom that looked shiny and blue and new.

The first thing I noticed was the long, wide frosted glass window just over the toilet just to the left of the sink and mirror above it. _I could climb out! How many stories high am I? Three? Oh it doesn't matter! I could still try!_

"Thanks," I repeated with a smile and walked in – but then he walked in with me! "Um, what are you doing?"

"Okay, I may not have a reason to hate on you but I don't exactly have a reason to trust you either," he shrugged as if I should have expected this. I cursed myself for thinking escape would be so easy. He grinned then, "If you wanna wash up completely, I guess I could turn around."

I rolled my eyes as I saw what he did when he turned around, "You're just staring at my reflection in all the other mirrors in the room. Jesus! Why _are_ there so many mirrors in this room?"

"Really loves himself, I guess," just then there was an edge to his voice but before I could ask what he meant, he grinned and said, "I'll close my eyes. I promise."

"You know sound like horny twelve-year-old boy right now?" I pointed out with a giggle that I couldn't hold back.

He smiled at the sound and laughed too, "So sue me. You're a cute girl, why wouldn't I want to see you…naked?"

"Hey!" I cried going completely red. He turned back to me with a sly grin on his face and so I whacked his arm and reminded him, "Inappropriate! Especially since we barely know each other! Jesus Christ, Jack! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sorry was that a little too blunt?" he asked with the kind of smile that already knew the answer to that question.

I sighed heavily shaking my head, "You're unbelievable."

"Okay, fine. I shall go and get you a change of clothes, there is a towel in the cupboard over there. In the time that I am gone you can wash and undress. When I return I will open the door slide the fresh clothes in and give you five minutes to put them on. Fair enough?" he suggested seriously.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Look, you're still my prisoner, aren't you? You're just treated with a lot more care than the others," he pointed out and then added to emphasise the point, "They don't get pudding and showers. You're the lucky one."

I rolled my eyes again but I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, "Well, I guess pudding's better than plain toast and water."

"They don't even get toast. Just bread," he winked at me.

"So you trust to leave me alone in here?" I asked narrowing my eyes challengingly.

He shrugged and began walking out of the room, "I suppose I have to, really. Girls need their privacy even though I don't see the problems of the alternative option. Oh well. Be back in a few."

Then something he said suddenly registered in my mind, "Jack? What do you mean by others? Are they here?"

"Not exactly," he replied looking at me with a dead serious expression, "But you're right in assuming that I was the kidnapper. They're alive and well, you don't need to worry about them."

"Well, I hope it'll stay that way," I said in exactly the same serious tone.

"So do I," he replied and there was a moment of silence that passed between us. Then he turned away and called in before shutting the door behind him and locking it from the outside with a key, "The windows locked by the way."

* * *

**Jack -** Why couldn't I just watch her changing?

**Hazzard -** Cause you barely know her, you perv!

**Jack - **But...Hazzard, I'm a male and males have these _urges_ you see and when a young female such a Rae appears we-

**Hazzard -** Dude! Didn't you read the personal update? I hang with boys! I know what they're like! Jesus! Just stop. Now. please.

**Chase - **Yes, do stop. You're making me feel rather uncomfortable.

**Wuya -** I feel slightly nauseated myself.

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel like I'm beginning to speed things up and I'm not entirely comfortable but there is no other direction that I have worked out yet, so it would be much appreciated if at any moment the story begins to lose its, more or less, realistic feel you would give me a heads-up and let me know ;) That way I can change things to improve the story and keep it on the right side of the fence ^_^**

**Anyway, for a personal update, I was playing Cluedo with my best friend and his sister today...the mind-games, guys...the mind-games :') I started them and I got foiled by them *smh* Goddamnit!**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 15 ~***

While I had been getting myself all cleaned up, Jack had been doing more than getting a fresh change of clothes. When I had returned to the room with him, I saw that he had ordered the Jackbots to replace the dusty old couch with a clean-looking, seemingly comfy bed. He had also moved in a long dress mirror in the corner where the small lamp had been and now instead there was a bigger, brighter lamp stationed next to it. There was also a coffee table next to the bed with more than one book on it now.

"You said it was dusty...and I don't know if you like reading but you did have Oliver Twist open so…" that was all he had said before leaving me to get 'settled in' again. That and also, "If you need me just knock on the door and ask the Jackbot."

Now I was standing in front of the mirror staring at myself in the new change of clothing. I was wearing a black vest top that was way too long and baggy for me, which meant that every time I leant forward you could see my bra through the arm holes. I made sure that I wore my hair loose so that it was just a little more hidden than it would have been. I also had on some beige shorts which, again, were too long for me so they ended up looking like three-quarter length trousers instead. I had to borrow a belt as well and yet the shorts were still a little loose. I was a size ten girl wearing a young man's outfit – it's not a surprise that it didn't fit!

I sighed taking one last twirl to check the back as well. Yeah, everything was fair enough from what I could see.

I walked over to the bed and fell back in to the mattress and gasped at the sponginess of it. My body didn't sink in to it and nor did it meet with a hard jab of springs; instead it was although the bed gently caught me and held me.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, immediately feeling the energy being sapped away from me. But instead of feeling weak and groggy, I felt light and sleepy. Soon enough I was in the land of dreams.

These dreams began with a normal day at home with Dad. We were sat in the living room with the television on entertaining itself, while I played angry birds on my mobile and Dad read the newspaper as usual. I didn't have to think to know it was Sunday.

All of a sudden the screen on the mobile faded and the dead battery sign flashed on and off three times before it shut itself down. I heaved a heavy sigh and threw my mobile down on the sofa beside me. I looked over to the neighbouring sofa where Dad was sat engrossed in the latest news.

'Politician Steals from Shelter' was the biggest headline I could make out. I rolled my eyes – why people sit and read the news I could never understand. I get the whole fact of being up to date with the times but why are there never any positive headlines? Any nice stories to read? It's just a paper book full of negativity in my eyes.

I pushed myself up from the seat and walked out to the kitchen but as I entered the hallway I froze. This wasn't my hallway. This hall was bigger and there was more doors and a grander staircase than my staircase. There was also a double door entrance and big rectangular frosted glass windows either side.

I turned to walk back in to the living room to find Dad and ask him what had happened to the house but I turned back in to a different room – a bigger room than my living room, with a lot of dusty books and faded curtains. The door slammed shut behind me, as it had done once before and the nightmare began again.

I spun around and hammered on the door instantly slipping in to hysteria, "Help! Let me out! Please!"

The picture on the wall with the sweet faces, now looking eerie and gloomy in the darkened room, seemingly watched my panicked self struggle with the door.

"Rae?" I gasped at the voice and turned to see Jack standing there looking at me.

He looked puzzled, as if he didn't understand why I was there. I didn't reply this time, not even utter a single sound. My hitched breathing and the pounding of my heart were the only sounds to echo from my body, at this moment in time.

"I don't like it in here," he mumbled and he looked deeply saddened but I didn't know what he meant. This was his house wasn't it? It surely wasn't my living room anymore. When he realised I wasn't going to reply, he sighed and added, "There's not enough room to move…to play."

"Then…" I stuttered in fear, "Then open the door and leave."

"I don't want to leave, I only want freedom to roam," he replied looking at me as if the thought of leaving disgusted him. I was still very confused. He shook his head and turned away from me, while folding his arms, "I can't just open the door either. It's locked."

"But…but it's your house," I pointed out almost soundlessly.

I watched in terror as he turned back to me in a slow, angry motion. His eyes were alive with fire and his mouth was twisted in to an unnatural formation showing all of his teeth. My breath caught in my throat as his skin began to melt away and the multiple voices accompanied his again.

"I can't just open the door, Rae!" he roared at me as he neared and grew taller until he was just a mass of darkness towering over me.

Seconds passed until I recaptured my vocals and screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me to.

In the next few moments I was being violently awoken.

* * *

"Rae! Rae! Stop screaming!"

As I was being shaken, my eyes opened slowly at first as I yelled out my cries for help. Then they snapped wide and I stopped screaming. My eyes landed on the owner of the hands that rattled me and I gasped at the sight of my nightmare come alive. I pushed at him and when he lost his grip, I scrambled away from him and pressed myself up against the head post of the bed.

Jack looked confused but he held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, you were screaming. I didn't know what to do. Are you okay?"

"Jack?" I squeaked in a cracked timid voice.

"Yes?" he replied uncertainly.

Tears broke in my eyes and I brought my knees up. I hugged my legs as I buried my face, trying my best to hide the fear that was leaking from my eyes now, despite the fact that my shoulders were visibly shaking clearly giving it away.

"Rae, what's going on?" Jack asked in a softer tone, which was still etched with confusion.

"Sorry, I'll…I'll be fine, in a moment," I sobbed as quietly as I could, "Just give me a moment."

"Um, okay," he replied uncertainly and I felt the bed shift.

I peeked over the tops of my knees and saw that he had sat down at the end and was staring at the other side of the room. He looked a little uneasy and like he was being overly careful not to even look in my general direction.

I sniffed and grumbled, "I…um, I had a nightmare."

"Oh," was all he said, still he didn't turn that uneasy expression on me. Instead he turned it on the ground in front of him, as if remembering his own childhood fears.

"I had a nightmare yesterday as well," I confessed looking down at the big socks on my feet – another piece of borrowed clothing that didn't fit me.

"Really?" he asked and now he looked at me, intrigued I suppose, "What about? What happened?"

I stared at him for the longest time, debating internally whether I should tell him the truth or a heavily edited version of events. Either way, there was a nagging voice at the back of my mind telling me to hurry up and decided before he got suspicious from this long silence.

_Just try to make it as vague as possible! He won't notice! _My mind snapped at me and so I began quietly, averting my gaze, "I was, err, in a big house yesterday and I couldn't find a way out. All the doors were locked and, um, there was no one there. Today's nightmare was similar but not entirely the same. Either way I end up locked in the same room each time."

"Then what happens?" Jack asked and I could tell by the way he leaned in that he was intrigued by all this – which meant he was listening properly, which meant I would have to hide the fact that I always ran in to him…why did I always run in to him?

"Out of nowhere…a boy appears in the room with me and he always seems…erm, normal at first. But then he starts to change and his skin melts away and all that's left are shadows," I finish looking away at the ground as the images flashed through my memory, "My shadows."

"His skin melts away?" Jack repeated and then made face like he'd just tasted something sour, "I'd hate to watch that happen, probably hate it more so if I was the one whose skin was melting. Yeah, that would probably hurt."

My eyes snapped back to his face to see if he'd somehow figured out that he was boy in my dream. But he was looking at the far wall shaking his head as if he could see it happening inside his head as well.

Then he turned back to me and asked, "Are you going try to go back to sleep or would you like something to eat?"

"Um, I'm not hungry," I mumbled and then grimaced at the thought of another nightmare, "But I'm not entirely fond of watching someone's face melt again either."

He chuckled at my lame comment and although it wasn't all that funny, the sound made me feel a little better about it. He stood up and shrugged, "It's about 12, you can probably find something to watch on television. If not, you could always watch one of my DVD movies or box sets if you like."

"I don't have a T.V. in here," I replied not picking up his hint.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I know, I'm offering you some freedom."

My eyes widened at the offer, "Really? I can leave?"

"Only this room! You can't leave the house and you'll have two Jackbots with you at all times," he explained, holding up his index finger to mark his point.

"Why?" I asked.

"In case you try to escape," he pointed out as if it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes and then shook my head, "No! I mean why are you giving me the option to roam your house – yet again – like a guest and not a kidnap-ee."

"Erk, Katnappe. I don't like her," he mumbled more so to himself, "Just a giant fur ball of utter annoyance."

"What the hell is a Katnappe?" I asked confused.

"A girl…a weird girl," he commented looking away as if he was seeing her in his mind and trying to work her out.

"Okay," I replied slowly and then added, "Anyway, I didn't say that. I said kidnap-ee. Why am I being treated like this?" I motioned to all the things in the room.

He looked around and then back at me. His arms then flew about his head in a sort of spasm as he cried out helplessly, "I don't know! I'm just trying to be nice!" he dropped his arms again and frowned at me.

I sighed and looked down at my borrowed socks again and mumbled, "I'm not ungrateful…just confused."

After a moment Jack sighed and flopped back down on to the bed again. Glaring at the wall opposite he grumbled in irritation, "I just thought that we could maybe become friends."

"Even though I'm Xiaolin and you're...um, Har-lin?" I asked.

He looked at me and his frown slipped away replaced by a smirk at my mistake, "Yes, even though I'm_ Hey-_lin. It just means that I won't be as much of an arse to you than I would be to others."

"'As much of' meaning still an arse?" his smile widened, clearly happy that I had picked up his subtle comment and I rolled my eyes at him, not being able to suppress the smile that crept on to my lips as well, "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

**Wuya - **Am I really intruding in peoples lives? Cause I've clearly disappeared o.O

**Hazzard - **Maybe I just don't like you -_-

**Wuya - **But it says here in your facebook inbox that you were thinking of cosplaying me in October for MCM.

**Hazzard - o_e#**

**Wuya - **...Oh god! I am intruding in people's lives! How embarrassing...

**Jack - **HA!

**Wuya - **-_-

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update is later than usual, I got a bit side tracked over the week.**

**Anyway, I got the loveliest review that I think I've ever received for any story I have ever written on this website from dannyastro29. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story and thank you so much for the kind words. I'm so glad that I have inspired you to keep writing, that is truly amazing in my eyes since I'm not all _that_ confident in my story telling. I'm aware I have the ability to share ideas and put forth a scenario but for someone to tell me that I have inspired them to write as well is just...wow! Thank you. That really made my day when I read it. Thank you so much and good luck in improving your writing skills like I'm still trying to as I continue this story and the future stories as well ^_^**

**Note - I feel like this maybe another slightly dramatic chapter! So this is your warning - also for the heavy swearing!**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 16 ~***

"You're so restless, child, sit down," her voice was so soft and soothing that I instantly obeyed without question. My six-year-old self ran over to her side and sat down on the grass with her. We were at the park with Dad…with Mum. She put her arm around me, "Good girl, Rachel."

I stretched my arms around her body but they weren't long enough to fit around her medium size frame. She chuckled softly and hugged me tighter. Dad came over and sat down as well with the basket in hand.

"So who wants cake?" he asked with a big smile on his face, his eyes already in my direction.

"Me!" I sang shooting my arms in the air, "Please! Please! Please!"

"No, proper food first," Mum said sternly, shooting Dad a warning glare which he smirked at, and then turned back to me and smiled, "Then after you've eaten that, _then_ you can have dessert."

"Why can't I have cake for everything?" I asked, making Dad laugh as he got all the sandwiches unpacked and on to plates for us all.

"Because then you wouldn't have those pearly white teeth to make that beautiful smile of yours," Mum explained and then added as if it was obvious and well-known, "Anyway, if you have too much of the things you enjoy, you'll lose interest. In other words, you'll eventually get bored with cake, love."

"I don't think I could ever get bored of cake," I told her like it was an important issue and folded my arms.

Mum and Dad shared a smile and turned back to me again, "Rae-Rae, if you eat your sandwich first, I'll get Mummy to play catch with us, okay?" Dad asked with promise in his tone and a wink of his eye.

I smiled brightly; I loved playing games as a big family so of course I jumped at the deal, "Okay! Yes!"

We all sat and ate lunch, and I actually enjoyed the sandwich. It wasn't as bland as I thought it was going to be – it was rather sweet actually. When I opened it to inspect the filling, I found that it was jam. I used to love jam at that age. The cake was as nice as I expected, wonderfully creamy and full of chocolate!

After lunch I dragged Dad up and a little way away from our picnic spot in to a bit of a clearing. He let me lead him all the way there and when I ran back to Mum he waited there obediently watching with his hands on his hips. I grabbed hold of Mum's wrists and pulled her along too. She smiled and laughed softly as I led her over.

"Rachel, are you forgetting something?" she asked me and when I looked around confused she laughed and pointed out, "How do you expect to play catch without a ball?"

"Oh! I'll go and get it!" I cheered as I left her to walk the rest of the way to meet Dad on her own as I ran to the car. I opened the unlocked door and jumped in…and then screamed at the top of my lungs.

There was a man in here with me. His trembling hands on the car radio, his weird twitchy eyes on me.

"Rachel!" I heard Mum's terrified, alarmed cry.

The man gasped and looked fearfully over my shoulder out the back window to see my parents now sprinting to my rescue.

"Shit!" he cursed and reached back, grabbing for me.

I struggled and screamed but he caught hold of the front of my dress and dragged me over the seats to him. He then exited the car and held me against his chest with one arm around me and the other hand at my throat.

"Not another step!" the man demanded wildly, with a hoarse, gruff voice. I watched Mum and Dad freeze with torment in their faces as they watched helplessly. The man grunted and lazily gestured with the hand that wasn't holding me to him, "Nice car you got there."

"You want it, you can have it," Dad responded quickly and took a step closer.

The man took a step back and replaced his hand back under my chin. Dad froze again and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Really for this little girl?" the creepy man looked down at me and roughly turned my face up at him. His twitchy eyes ran over my face and he laughed.

"Of course! She's our daughter!" Dad snapped angrily, "If you can't understand that then you're obviously not a father."

I watched the man's unfocused eyes snap back to Dad and his smile dropped right off of his scruffy face. His voice came out like a loud, angry roar of a dying lion, "Fuck you! I have a son! I have a daughter! Two of 'em! Did you know him? Did he tell you about me? Did he tell you how much he hates me? How do you-how do you know Jeremy? Did he tell you what his mother did to me? Huh? That bastard boy! Did he tell you? Huh? You stand there judging me! You don't know me! Not even he knows me! That kid. This kid. She doesn't fucking know me. No one does anymore!"

"Sean, do something!" I heard mum squeal in fear while this confused man continued to spew nonsense and bad curses that I had never heard being used so casually before.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Andie?" Dad snapped back at Mum, still this man continued to rant and ramble on.

"You don't know how it feels to be such a let-down to your kids and how it feels for you kids to be such a let-down to you! It hurts! It really fucking hurts! To have everything taken from you when you give them all you can, it's like the world is sticking two fingers up at you and laughing in your face! This life is shit! My life is shit and you don't get it!"

The more I saw Mum and Dad panic and the more this man growled about his confusing and unhappy life the more the fear crept in to my system. _He's going to hurt me! He's going to hurt me!_

I screamed again…and this time a shadow rose up from the ground rushing around my body and transferring itself via me on to the man. He screamed as the blackness surrounded him and clung to him like Clingfilm. His hold fell away and I ran just two steps before being scooped up by my father and passed over to my mother, who cooed and kissed me.

We then watched as the shadows started to restrict and slowly, slowly began to crush the man. I watched scared, not sure what was happening and Dad looked just as horrified. Mum looked worried as well and her eyes were constantly flicking from the man to me and then back again. We all watched as the darkness squeezed the air out of him and became skin-tight.

"Rachel, it's okay now," Mum whispered in to my ear. But I couldn't take my eyes off of the man. So she placed her hand on my cheek and turned me to face her. She looked just as terrified but there was a small reassuring smile over her lips, "It's alright, Rachel. Mummy's got you."

The racing of my heart slowed down and I heard a thud and gasping. I looked over to the man again and saw the shadows sinking back to the ground and returning to their casters, while the old grubby guy gasped in the breaths he had lost.

"I'm calling the police," Dad said and the man on the ground freaked and hurriedly scrambled to his feet in an attempt to run. But from the momentary loss of oxygen, he was clumsy and disorientated. He fell to the ground again. Dad turned back to Mum, handing her the car keys and whispered; I almost couldn't hear, "Take Rachel home, I'll make sure this man is taken in."

"Okay," Mum nodded but she still looked unsure.

Mum and I got in the car and drove all the way home in silence. I hugged my legs all the way there, scared in case the man appeared in the back seats again or if he might hurt Dad. Mum looked too concentrated and focused on the road to answer any questions that I might have so I didn't even try.

"Will Daddy be okay?" I finally asked after we pulled up outside the house.

Mum looked at me blankly and after more than a minute she smiled reassuringly and replied, "Of course he will, darling. You know your father. He's a very strong man, he'll be fine."

I sighed with relief, always believing in every word she said, "Okay."

"C'mon let's get inside," she finally suggested and so I quickly jumped out of the car and dashed up to the house.

Although the house was always locked, I always tried to open it. This time however the door swung wide and so I stepped through…into a different hallway and when I turned to look in a long dress mirror beside the double doors I had just entered, I saw that I was back to my nineteen year old self again.

I looked back to the door hoping to run back out to my mother but the doors had closed behind me and I couldn't see her through the frosted glass. I couldn't see anyone, just a green garden. I turned in to the hallway and backed up against the cold door.

_I'm dreaming again,_ I finally realised. _But why did I dream about that? Why did I dream about her?_

I slid down the door deciding that I would wait there until I woke up. I didn't feel like going back to that room where Jack always melted away in to my fears. Not today. I was losing sleep lately because of this and I felt shattered. Couldn't I have just this one night to catch up, please?_ Please?_

Apparently not; I suppose because I had not come to him, he came to me instead.

"Rae, there you are!" Jack sounded relieved as if I had been lost forever and he had finally found me again, "I've been searching for you all night. You were lost."

"No, I wasn't?" I replied and took his hand when he offered it. He pulled me up to stand with him.

"Yes, you were. You always are," he said to me looking me straight in the eye with a serious, unfathomable expression.

I didn't understand what he meant but this was dream, wasn't it? Nothing made sense in dreams.

"You saw her," he breathed, his eyes wide in shock. When I didn't reply he shook me and repeated more urgently, "You did, didn't you? You saw her!"

"What?" I cried as I tried to pull out of his grip.

"Mother! You saw mother!" he squealed.

"I saw _my_ Mum," I replied confused and slightly afraid as he continued to shake me.

"No, my mother! Our mother! Your mother! Their mother! You saw her! You saw her! You saw her!" he cried and like all the other dreams his skin turned to ooze and slowly dribbled away from the shadows beneath it. Their scratchy voice screamed frantically as one, "Where did she go?"

"I don't know!" I screamed terrified and I cowered away from them, "Please! I'm sorry, but I don't know!"

* * *

"Rae! Rae! It's just another nightmare!" Jack cried desperately trying to wake me, "Rae!"

My eyes finally opened wide and I shot up to a sitting position, ready to bolt at any time. Slowly my surrounding became apparent. I was in Jack's rather large and spacious study room, and the television was on the title menu of Stargate Atlantis, season four, disc three. I had fallen asleep watching the third episode on the disc I guessed, as that was all I remembered watching.

I inhaled a shaky breath and then slowly exhaled, letting my body fall back on the sofa limply and letting my eyes shut again. I felt exhausted.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

I reopened my eyes and looked up at him. He was sitting by my head, looking down at me with slight concern on his face. He looked uncertain, like he wasn't sure what to say under these circumstances.

"Have you ever had nightmares, Jack?" I asked quietly.

"When I was younger," he shrugged and the looked away as he added, "And every now and then, I guess."

"Then you should know," I replied closing my eyes again, "No…but I will be."

There was a short pause before he asked, "Did you dream about the boy again?"

I looked up at him and searched his eyes, trying to find out if he had realised the boy was him or not. After a few seconds of searching I replied honestly, "Yes."

"Did he melt again?" he asked.

I looked up at the ceiling remembering yet again, "Yes," there was another short silence until I said aloud something that still confused me, "But I dreamt about my mother this time."

In my peripheral vision I saw Jack look at the ground trying to remember if I had mentioned anything about her before or if he knew anything about a mother of mine. He then looked back at me and asked, "Do you miss your parents?"

"No," I replied and looked up in to his eyes. He frowned at me not understanding so I went on, "I miss my father…but I ran away from him and I plan to go back," his frowned deepened in more confusion now. I looked away. That was all I was prepared to say at this moment in time.

"I miss my Mum," Jack finally offered after yet another pause.

"Where is she?" I asked, looking back to him.

He locked eyes with me and sighed, "With my Dad. They travel. He has meetings, she tags along, I stay here. Just how it is now."

"Now?"

"Yeah," he looked down and played with the fraying fabric of his couch. He smiled weakly but didn't sound like he was happy at all, "She used to stay here and look after me. She would get me up for school with a big breakfast and even drive me there. She'd meet me afterwards as well and sometimes we'd even go out and eat somewhere together. If I fell over and hurt myself or if I had a nightmare, she'd always be there to make me feel better," he paused and sighed, "But this distance between my parents was getting to them and in the end Dad suggested that we go with him, but I complained about my education. I was sixteen after all and just finishing my exams – on top of that I had a Heylin witch constantly down my neck and Xiaolin monks beating me up on a daily basis. It's a miracle that I actually passed _any_ of the exams, let alone all of them," he shook his head at the memories and shrugged as he finished, "Anyway, she decided to go without me and since then I only ever get a call or a brief visit every few weeks, sometimes months if they're busy."

I stared at him with narrowed eyes processing his story. I asked in a puzzled tone, "And you miss this woman?"

He stared back at me confused again, "What do you mean by that? Of course I miss her."

"But she got up and left you," I pointed out, "All alone. In this big house."

"But I love her and she loves me," Jack shrugged and explained, "And she's still my mother, right?"

I went to reply but decided against it. I had learnt in school that not everyone shared the same opinions as me. In the end I settled for a shrug and said, "If you say so."

Jack looked over to the T.V and picked up the remote hitting play. He moved a bit over to give me some more room to see and then he settled back against the cushions of the couch beside me. I turned to lay on my side, facing the television.

"So you like Stargate, eh?" he mumbled, changing the subject. I just nodded, causing some of my messy hair to fall in front of my face. I heard him laugh quietly as I brushed it back with my hand. He then added, "I haven't watched these discs in years."

"I used to watch these with my Dad," I mumbled.

* * *

**Jack - **I don't watch Stargate.

**Hazzard - **You do in this story.

**Jack - **Who really watches that anyway?

**Hazzard - **Me! I do! I love Stargate! I'm still waiting for my friend to let me borrow them from him! D; Gah!

**Jack - **Really? o.O I thought Xiaolin Showdown was your thing.

**Hazzard - **It is...but I've seen them already...again...and again and again...

**Jack -** What about Chronicles?

**Hazzard - *crying* **It's not the same! You're not voiced by Danny Cooksey anymore! Dx

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry that it's been longer than a week. I was trying to work out exactly what to write next and how to write it, also I was busy on certain days :) Anyways, in this chapter Raimundo is in Scotland in Helensburgh and I apologise to anyone who lives there or who has been there because I haven't. It was all just google searches for my information and although it's not a lot, I just hope that I have made some blindly obvious mistake to some while not so obvious to others, including myself. So with that information and the apology for any grammar mistakes and misspellings...**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

Note - I decided to separate a section of this chapter because it seemed a little confusing, although not if read correctly. But just to ensure everyone understands the section in between the breaks is an event that happened in the past. I am basically pointing out the obvious here but there you go... :)

* * *

***~The Darkness Inside ~***

***~ Chapter 17 ~***

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of Riverbank Bar & Restaurant," Raimundo asked the passer-by.

* * *

He had been walking around Helensburgh for about half an hour now, looking for this simple place to find this one particular person that he knew hardly anything about. All he was told was that she was the Spirit. What that meant he had no idea – but if it could help him stop Spicer then he would definitely find them.

Three days ago, he and Rae had gone back to the Temple to find that it had been captured by Jack and his Jackbots. When Raimundo had left Rae's side he had only just jumped over to the next roof when he heard the chaos erupt out of nowhere. Looking back he saw Rae doing her best to battle with the bots – and she was doing pretty good too – but she was outnumbered by far and it wasn't too long before she got captured as well.

He rolled his eyes as he tried to flatten himself against the roof trying not to be seen by the Jackbot now flying overhead, escorting her to Jack's place, most likely. _So _now_ she wants to help._

He had continued on to the next roof of the main Temple hall and jumped down to the ground. Rai then used his element to knock over a vase around fifteen feet away just to get the Jackbots away from the doors. It of course worked and inside the hall he found Master Fung caged with the other elderly monks.

"Master Fung, what happened?" Raimundo asked trying to keep quiet in case of alerting the enemy of his presence.

"Raimundo, you must not be found. I'm afraid Jack Spicer has outdone himself this time," Master Fung warned the young dragon.

"Was he alone? I mean this is Jack we're talking about. This is…not his thing," Raimundo looked around and then decided to rephrase that sentence, "Okay, it's evil so it _is_ his thing – but he's not usually good at it. How did this happen?"

"His actions were quick and calculated," Master Fung answered and then glared at the doorway which was still thankfully empty, "His robots improved and in greater numbers," he looked back at the Dragon of Wind, "Where is Rae?"

"I told her to hide," he explained and then confessed, "But she decided to fight, I guess. She got taken away just now."

Master Fung's eyes went wide, "Raimundo you have to make sure Jack doesn't learn who she is. Don't try to rescue her, the boy has this all worked out like a game of chess. One wrong move and its checkmate for the Xiaolin side."

"What do you mean? I can get in and out of there without getting captured myself. It's just Spicer!" Raimundo exclaimed feeling sort of offended at the idea of someone like Jack being able to catch him.

"Look around you, Raimundo," Master Fung snapped, "Spicer has the upper hand. Don't be stupid. Don't you remember the first time you went against my orders? You led Mala Mala Jong –"

"Straight to the others - I know!" Raimundo sighed frustrated, "If I can't rescue her then what can I do?"

"You must go to Scotland and find the Spirit," Master Fung told him in all seriousness.

"The what?" and here he was. In Helensburgh, Scotland looking for a woman who goes by the name of April and she is some sort of…Spirit? Medium? Witch? He didn't know. But if it would help the Xiaolin then he would continue to search for the woman.

* * *

The passer-by pointed down the street with a quiet grunt and then carried on their way leaving Raimundo to walk in the opposite direction. After another five minutes of walking along the shops on the edge of the town, he finally came to find the place.

He took a moment to work out how he would carry out his next steps. Would he just come right out and ask where she was? Or would he play it out a little and see if she just somehow made herself known?

As Rai pushed in to the diner, he decided he would go with something in the middle of those paths. He'd ask subtle questions until he had enough info to run on.

A young redhead about the age of eighteen hopped over to him with a big smile and asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

_Damn, she's hot! _"Err…" _What was the plan again? Goddammit! _

The Scottish girl giggled as she urged him to answer, "Sir?"

_Forget the plan! Just ask about…what's-her-face! _"Oh, right. Is April working today?"

"Oh, April? Yeah, she's cooking in the back," the redhead explained, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb to emphasize the point. She then added with a little hop, seemingly happy to help, "She'll be finishing her shift soon, if you want to wait."

"Yeah, sure," Raimundo nodded and, when the girl gestured to the nearest table, he sat down.

"Now, can I get you anything while you wait?" and she smiled again.

Raimundo stared at the girl for a moment, admiring the sight before him. Here was a beautiful young lady, with her red hair tied back in a high ponytail where it sprang out in to cute little ringlets at the back, wearing a pencil skirt just above her knees and a simple white blouse that held her rather rounded chest. She had big green eyes that sparkled with excitement and a bright smile that drew you in. Yet she didn't exactly grab his attention – not entirely, anyway – she was just a hot girl, when he thought about it. _Eh, maybe I'm growing up_, he thought, shrugging internally.

"No, thank you," he replied at last with a smile in return. She nodded in acceptance and turned on her heels to walk away back in to the 'Staff Only' door, her hips swaying the whole time – and he watched her go. What? He was only a guy after all!

Now was the part where he had to work out what he was to say. I mean he didn't even understand why he was here in all honesty. The only knowledge he had was that this woman was something to do with a Spirit and somehow on the Xiaolin side, as far as he could tell. All Master Fung had told him was her name, her last known location and occupation and that the Moon and Sun were to be called upon – what did that even mean? It was obviously some sort of code name for some secret operation that he had no knowledge of...but it was all still very confusing.

Around twenty minutes later the cute redhead poked her head out of the Staff door, saw him and then pointed over to him. As he looked over noticing her, another head poked out to look over to him as well. This woman was older but not elderly, as she found him she narrowed her eyes, clearly not recognising him. He watched as they conversed at the door. The redhead shook her head and shrugged and the older woman sighed and just nodded in the end. She waved her hand in a good bye motion to the girl and began to walk over to Raimundo's table.

She was blonde and appeared to be in her late twenties, early thirties, with grey eyes. She was wearing a similar outfit to the other girl but where the redhead was wearing a pencil skirt, this woman was wearing a longer, gypsy style skirt.

Raimundo stood, trying to appear polite and held out his hand, "April?"

April accepted his hand and shook it but with caution in her eyes. As Raimundo gestured for her to sit, she asked slowly, "And, may I ask, who are you, my boy?"

"My name is Raimundo, I'm training to become a dragon at the Xiaolin Temple," at the mention of the temple, April's eyes opened wide.

"You have travelled from the temple in China?" she asked and sighed with a smile. She appeared to be more comfortable and less tense now, "You've travelled a long way just to find me, young Raimundo. I assume Master Fung is in need of my assistance?"

"You know Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"Who was it that sent you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised to show that she already knew who it was.

Raimundo laughed awkwardly and nodded, "Right," he then went on to explain, "The temple's been attacked and taken over by an enemy of ours and they captured all of the monks. It sounds bad already but Master Fung seems to thinks it's worse since they have hold of the new monk that just joined."

"I see. How awful," April nodded clearly keeping up, "Go on."

"I don't know the full story and all the details but all Master Fung said to me was 'Don't let, Spicer know who she is'. Spicer is the enemy in this case and 'she' is a girl called Rae with an element I didn't know anyone could own before," Raimundo explained as best he could.

"Right," the woman said slowly her eyes narrowed at the surface of the table between them. She was calculating things silently in her mind and Raimundo just wished that he could see in to her head just for now. If he could just make a little bit of sense out of all of this that would be enough for him to feel more in control with this crazy mission. April finally looked up, "This element of hers…is she training to be a dragon like you, Raimundo?"

"Erm, no. She just wanted to learn how to use it, as far as I'm aware," he shrugged.

"I see," she replied nodding, "Is that all?"

Raimundo shook his head, "No, the message I was sent to give you was '_Now is the time for you to call upon the Moon and Sun once again as –"_

April interrupted, finishing his sentence, _"-as evil rises and the children fall'._ Yes, I know this message well."

"Really?" Raimundo asked surprised and then asked, "Then do you care to explain it to me? Cause I have no idea what sort of thing I'm relaying here."

"Has Master Fung told you the tale of Chandra and Heru?" the woman asked her eyes fixed on his face to watch for his reaction. Raimundo only nodded and so she went on, "What about Ariel?" Raimundo slowly shook his head. April didn't look too pleased about that, to be honest. She grumbled glaring at the table, "Well, many don't see his importance to the story, I suppose. It's a pity that so many don't have the brain power to work out that he was the real hero in the tale."

"In all honesty, we weren't told _the tale_ of them, we were just told _about_ them," Raimundo pointed out with another shrug.

April sighed deeply, "Oh dear, Master Fung really has thrown you in to the deep end, hasn't he? I see that he was right to have faith in you – you did indeed find me – but to not explain everything to you was, well, stupid, in my opinion," April turned around just as the redhead reappeared at the Staff door, "Freya, be a dear and bring us two drinks please. I'm just catching up with the son of an old friend of mine. I guess, I just didn't recognise him at first."

"Oh, so that's who he is!" Freya giggled and then turned to go and retrieve the drinks, "Sure thing, April!"

April turned back to Raimundo and explained, "She'd only ask questions if I didn't say at least something. She'll keep quiet now…for a little while."

"So this tale?" Raimundo said, intrigued and wanting to know more – wanting to understand just what the hell was going on!

"Ah, yes," April sighed and began, "Listen carefully."

* * *

**Jack - **You're still not going to tell us the tale?

**Hazzard - **Mm, not yet :)

**Jack - **But I'm still not entirely sure what the deal is with everyone - and why wasn't I in this chapter?

**Hazzard - **You're still watching Stargate with Rae...I guess.

**Chase - **Where did I run off to again?

**Hazzard - **You're looking for the other oracles! Jesus, why don't you remember?

**Wuya - **Seriously! Where did I disappear to?

**Hazzard - **I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE READING CHILDREN'S DIARIES!

**Wuya -** -_-"

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
